Lifes' Struggles
by Lil' Pup
Summary: Naraku left one little present after he died. It causes InuYasha to forget the group and turn full demon. With Kagome on the other side of the well, nursing her broken heart, who can help him? INKG MirSan SesshKagura
1. Kagome's Pain

Inu-Yasha sat thinking in the God tree one day, three years after he first met Kagome, wondering what was left for him.

'_Now that Naraku's dead, what will I do? I promised Kikyo I would go to Hell with her, but I don't really give a rat's ass about the idea of dying. She did want to change me . . . she wanted to use me to get the Shikon Jewel off her hands, to make me human. I was giving things up for her, but what was she really doing for me? What about Kagome? I can't just leave her, I promised to protect her. What Naraku said . . . As much as I hate to admit it, he was right. Kikyo I could not have trusted each other all that much if we were so easily torn apart . . . when Kagome was possessed by Menomaru I never once believed it was of her own free will. But damn it all, they're the same frickin' person! Only difference is their attitudes. Kikyo is so cold reserved; it's almost impossible to really know what is going on inside that skull of hers. Kagome you always know. She never tries to hide it. Especially her anger. Oddly enough that temper of hers is slightly arousing . . .. What the hell! When did that come into play?'_

He was about to jump off the branch when he heard the voice of one of the two people he did not want to hear from at the moment.

"Hey Inu-Yasha?"

"What wench?" he growled angrily.

"Sit."

**CRASH.**

"What the hell was that for wench?"

"For being rude." Kagome walked over to him sat down silently. Seemed lost in thought as she looked at him through the corner of her eye.

"Inu-Yasha . . . Will you really go to hell with Kikyo?"

Inu-Yasha, as always, acted on sole impulse so that he wouldn't have to try come up with an excuse.

"Of course. I _said_ I would didn't I?" he asked irritably.

"Well, yeah, I just wanted to make sure . . . .."

"Make sure of what? That I didn't change my mind decide 'oh wait, Kagome is a much better person than Kikyo, I think I'll just stay here!'"

"NO! I was just . . . .."

"Just thinking that I might have changed my mind decided that I would desert Kikyo for you. Face it. You're **no** Kikyo. She basically comes first at every thing . . .."

"Inu-Yasha stop it!" she said, her voice low so that Inu-Yasha could not detect the pain in it. She could do nothing of the tears, so settled for just lowering her head so that her bangs could hide them.

"She's a better archer, she's more attractive-."

"Inu-Yasha, please! All I did was ask a question, please don't turn this into something so personal-."

"She's more emotionally controlled, she has more confidence, she is less dramatic-."

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed, but he just ignored her. Her her now open pain.

"She can actually defend herself, she doesn't 'sit' me-."

"Inu-Yasha! Enough! Cant you see I already know all this?" Kagome now had his attention. "I know I'm second rate to Kikyo! I know I'll never be half the Miko she is!"

Inu-Yasha had just now realized how what he said had affected her, just what exactly his words meant. Her voice now held more pain than he though was possible. He didn't know what to say so he said the first thing that popped out. Which, I might add, he instantly regretted doing.

"Oh for the love of . . . just shut _up _for a change would ya, you bitch?" he flinched, preparing himself for the sit he felt sure would come. He was not disappointed.

Kagome stood there, her bangs still covered her face, her fists clenched, her body shaking a strange aura surrounding her.

"Sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!"

Inu-Yasha slammed into the ground with more force than usual due to her anger. Inu-Yasha looked up, knowing he would not be let off the hook that easily. Sure enough her fist was raised ready to strike, though her eyes were still hidden. Inu-Yasha flinched again turned his head to the side, his eyes tightly closed waiting for the inevitable. Oddly enough that never came. He finally looked up after about five minutes of nothing happening saw what he hated most, though he smelt it first. Kagome was looking at him, her eyes slightly wide, tears running down the sides unnoticed, her face full of more pain than he thought humans could possibly feel. Pain caused by him.

"You probably hate me even more now, huh? I just sat you five times. I'm gonna go home. Don't worry about me standing in the way of you Kikyo. You don't really need me around anyway. The only shards left are Kohaku's Koga's."

She reached for the necklace that hung around her neck with the nearly complete Shikon Jewel, dropped it on the ground in front of him. Without looking back she left for the well, never once allowing him to see her tears again.

She walked to the well, went through the two times, into her house. No one was home, but she only dimly registered that. She was too busy focusing on keeping her mind blank. If was the only way to keep the pain out, then so be it. It hurt too much to think, although she knew her escape from it was only temporary. Soon the numb would leave, letting in all the pain she had kept inside for almost three years, added with the new pain that was gifted from the scene of just a few moments ago. It started to rain outside, fitting her mood quiet nicely. She walked outside, still in her school uniform, allowing her raven hair to stick to her face with little show of care. As she moved toward the God Tree the pain began to surround her, soon suffocating her. She reached the tree just fell against it, tears now filling her chocolate eyes. The pain was unbearable. All those songs she had heard about heartbreak, the ones she had rolled her eyes at, the ones she had never once thought to be even close to true, the ones that spoke it being physical, they were all true.

She remembered the day Naraku had been destroyed. Sango, Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha, Miroku were all attacking head on, though it seemed to do little damage. It was Kikyo Kagome's arrows that had brought him down. During that short time, she Kikyo had become a sort of friends. Even now Kagome could not bring herself to hate the dead women. She had lost her first life wanted to cling to this one, Kagome could understand this. besides that, it was not Kikyo's fault. She had no one to blame. Not even herself. It was this that finally pushed Kagome over the edge. With a shuddered sigh, she let the tears fall cried out in an all consuming pain. The very heavens seemed to be crying with her. Lightening downed, drowning the poor girls heart wretched sobs. She curled into a fetus position let all her emotions pour out as the rain poured on her. They gray day could not match her pain as tears wracked her body into unconsciousness.


	2. InuYasha's Aftermath

All right, last chapter I added no disclaimer and no comments. I apologize for that. It was my first fanfic ever and I had been waiting days before I could write anything, at least that is what fanfiction said I had to do. I got too excited to think properly. Probably did not bother you much.

All righty, now that that is out of the way, I'm gonna go out of normal style answer questions right now.

kelly wong- **why did you make Inu-Yasha so mean?** First off, I did _not_ make Inu-Yasha mean, just more impulsive than usual, though I guess I did get a bit out of line didn't I? Anyway, Inu-Yasha is really confused at the moment and is just taking it out on Kagome. He doesn't really like the idea that he has to die to be with Kikyo, is really starting to question her loyalty to him. It always bugged me that he was sacrificing so much for her but all she was doing was ridding herself of her duties as a miko. Big sacrifice. Anywho, he is starting to wonder how he is supposed to protect Kagome like he promised if he has to go with Kikyo to keep his promise to Kikyo. And then there is the fact that he has to finish off the jewel and figure out what to do with it. Plus it is three years later, time enough for his emotions toward Kagome to intensify, so he is really torn up on what to do. Either way he has to lose someone he really cares about and has to brake a promise, and you know how he is on those.

kelly wong- **don't you like Kagome?** of course I do! I just want to make things bad before they get good (and trust me, they will get good!). haven't you ever heard 'it takes both rain sunshine to make a rainbow?'

kelly wong- **don't you feel sorry for Kagome?** I have to admit, yeah sort of. But like I said before, its gonna get better. She really doesn't deserve this, but what happens later will more than make up for it, trust me!

As for the ideas of Inu-Yasha taking an unconscious Kagome to her room … yes that does spawn ideas, but put those thoughts away for awhile. Right now he is still trying to find out what he is going to do and what he wants, so I doubt he is going to have sex with an out-of-it Kagome to help figure it out. Plus there is that whole 'sit' thing she has going on …. Anywho, that is reserved for later chapters, probably. My mom has a habit of reading things off my computer so she could stand in the way of that. But sense you guys are all so great I will do my damned best to give that which you so rightly deserve to hear.

Spiral-Kaze - I don't think Kikyo was originally such a bitch, so I don't hate her personally, I just hate this whole dirt-boneshatred-inuyasha- must-die thing that they have going on.

Please send any all reviews that pop into those pretty little heads of yours. Even if they are flames, if you insult what I do wrong than I can get better. I'll just have to make it so those who do, well, lets just say that guys are gonna have reproduction issues, and girls are gonna have infant feeding issues. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

(Hard to believe I'm not even 14 yet isn't it?)

**Disclaimers**: Just give me a minute. . . . (In the background) Please! I'll give you anything! (Woman speaking in background) (me again) oh come on! I can't understand a word you just sa-ahh! Help! Stop it! I'm thirteen! I'm fragile! (comes back a minute later) well I tried got the hell beaten out of me. Sooo. I. . . d-d-do. . . not own. . . . I-I-Inu-Ya-a-a-sha-a. sniff damn that was hard!

So finally, without further ado, let the story continue!

Inu-Yasha, still stunned, just lay their long after the incantation had worn off.

_Oh, kami. Does she really think I meant all that? More importantly. . . . does she really think its true? Damn it all! I never meant to upset her. I just needed to work off some anger and damn it all. . . . she was the one who had to hear it. She probably thinks I choose Kikyo. But, didn't I already do that? Almost three years ago. So why do we keep acting as though I'm still thinking?_

Inu-Yasha's thinking was interrupted by a young voice.

"Hey Inu-Yasha! What did you do to Kagome? I saw her walking toward the well, but she wasn't showing any expression. I don't now how, but I know it's your fault!" Shippo yelled at him, the young kitsune had an expression so angry it would make even Naraku jealous that he didn't cause it.

_Is everyone plotting against my thinking? _ "Feh! Why is it automatically my fault? She just got mad over an old topic."

"Inu-Yasha . . . the 'old topic' was Kikyo. Wasn't it?"

"Feh." Though he didn't show it, he was shocked. The kid had been hanging around Kaede too long. He was now very shrewd, and at random times come up with some pretty wise comments. Now scowling, Inu-Yasha remained silent.

"Shippo, are you all right?" Miroku Sango now joined the two, neither able to ignore the young boys look.

"Inu-Yasha upset Kagome. Again."

"Oh, _did_ he now. On what subject, may I ask?" Sango now looked at Inu-Yasha with a look that promised nothing but torment and a slow death to accompany it.

"Sango. Do you even have to ask? If Shippo is this upset it must have been something pretty bad. And the worst thing I can think of would be the area involving Kikyo." Miroku said, his voice neutral, though he was looking at Inu-Yasha in pure disgust. It reminded Inu-Yasha of the looks he used to receive for being hanyou, but what bothered him most about it was that this time, a small part of him said he truly was getting the look he deserved.

"Sango, Shippo, please leave Inu-Yasha and myself." Miroku's voice offered no place for arguments, though it did not seem to faze the subjected two.

"Miroku! Kagome is my best friend in the world! If you guys are gonna talk about her I have a right to know! if it weren't for her I would be on my own trying to find Kohaku! She is the one who offered to help look for him! She was the one who always helped me when I was upset, now, I can't help her if I don't know what the problem is can I?" Sango all but shouted, her face as cold as a glacier.

"Yeah, Kagome takes care of me! Now I gotta take care of her!" Shippo whined angrily.

"Go. NOW. This is a discussion between Inu-Yasha and myself that should have been spoken long, long ago." If Miroku had sounded bad before, he sounded worse now. His voice held the warmth of Sessho-maru when you threatened his father's pride.

Inu-Yasha, during all this, had tried to escape and go to the God Tree, not wanting to face anyone telling him what to do or pressuring him. He just wanted to think. He wanted to escape the real world for a few moments, to escape his thoughts, his need of disicion.

"Inu-Yasha. Come hear now." Miroku ordered, never once wavering his eyes from the silver haired boy. Inu-Yasha turned to tell him to back off, but the look in Miroku's eyes stopped him. He walked back and sat down about 7 feet from Miroku.

"Inu-Yasha, why does this conflict you so? You said you would go to hell with Kikyo, yet you constantly waver from your loyalty. Its almost as though you do not wish to lose your options."

"Feh. Its not your business you perverted monk." Sango and Shippo had already left, much to Inu-Yasha's relief. He did not need _three_ people yelling at him.

"I just want to know what runs through that head of yours." Inu-Yasha sighed. He needed to tell someone. It was just getting to be too much. Besides, the monk knew how to keep quiet if properly threatened. A rare trait to most of his other friends.

"I have to go to hell with Kikyo. It was my fault she died in the first place."

"It was Naraku's trap."

"But if I had just trusted her she would not have died."

"Naraku would have found another way. He was not one to give up."

"But at least I would not have played a part in it!"

"Inu-Yasha. Was it a case were you couldn't trust her, or you wouldn't trust her?"

"I trusted her! I just didn't trust her enough!"

"Exactly. If you were so easily torn apart, then how could what you have felt be strong?"

"I . . . uh. . ."

"Do you trust Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Then why could you not trust Kikyo if you loved her, but trust Kagome when she is just a friend?"

". . ." Miroku stood up, he had not spoken to Inu-Yasha the way he wanted to, but this worked as well. He started to walk away, but stopped to say one last thing.

"Inu-Yasha. Bare in mind. Kikyo may have died to be _with_ you, but only Kagome would die _for _you." With that he left Inu-Yasha to register this old bit of news he had overlooked. Inu-Yasha just stared into oblivion, his face as emotionless as Sessho-maru's. it was true. It was all true. Before he could come to a conclusion, however, Kikyo's soul skimmers danced over his forest, along with numerous souls. The word at that moment made ration impossible, for it was what he had hoped he could avoid until he could decided.

_Kikyo_

She was calling for him. It was time for her to take him to hell. And their was no way he could run.

How do you like this one? Not quiet as emotional as the last one, but I needed to fill in some Inu-Yasha holes. In the next one, Kagome has a little talk that may either make things worse, or make things better.

See ya!

Lil' Pup out.


	3. A Mother's Words

Hiya! I am _seriously_ not feeling the love here. I spend all that time writing this story for you, and all I get in return are nine reviews. And few of them are more than three words long. I must admit, the story is not a real thrill seeker at the moment, but it is a work in progress. I do my best to make these characters more like I would like while not straying to far out of their normal actions, and no one seems to appreciate it. If things do not look up soon, I am going to have to abandon this story all together and start up a new one. I apologize to those of you who are actually _loyal _readers, but I really must put my foot down on this. Well, the reviews are nice, so maybe I will keep going. Only time will tell.

**Disclaimer:** I tried in the last chapter, and got the hell beaten out of me, so until I find a way to bypass this restraint order and get a nice haggle for it,

I do not own Inu-Yasha. I really think I need the restraint form more than she does at the moment.

Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, and Gramps walked inside their house after the play at Sota's school, only to find the floor was wet inside every room. Nothing was missing, so they assumed Kagome, and Inu-Yasha had been there. Why Kagome had not stopped by long, or cleaned up the mess, they did not stop to wonder. Over the last three years such strange things had happened that they had learned to stop questioning things that would otherwise cause most other families to panic over. Sota and Gramps went straight to bed, leaving Mrs. Higurashi to clean the mess and wash the dishes left out earlier. As she was washing the dishes, she noticed something sitting in front of the Sacred Tree. When she realized it was Kagome, she grabbed an umbrella and ran out of the house, slowing and stopping only five feet from her.

The sight caused Mrs. Higurashi to catch her breath. In the gray of the chilly night, and the glow of the rain, she might have just been staring at an angel rather than her daughter. Her arms crossed over her knees with her forehead on them, the slight gray of her otherwise white school uniform giving her skin a soft sort of ash color, the raven locks of hair laid gently across her shoulder, the slight glow that seemed to come off her due to the rain, all spoke of a beauty seen only in the books of goddesses. Kagome looked up, and the face still spoke of beauty, but there was an empty look to it. Her face held no expression, her eyes were blank, but as a mother, Mrs. Higurashi saw the undeniable pain dancing just beneath the surface.

"Kagome? What's wrong? Why are you out here in the rain without so much as an umbrella?"

Tears filled Kagome's eyes, and the pain she had fought down for the last several hours resurfaced, more strongly than before.

"Oh, mom." Was all she managed before her sobs once again racked he body, this time more viciously than before. Mrs. Higurashi held her child gently, rocking back and forth whispering words of comfort. As the story spilled out, Mrs. Higurashi was surprised to find that she was not the slightest bit mad at Inu-Yasha, rather she was mad at her daughter for believing such things.

"Kagome," her mother began firmly, "you know that is not true. You are-"

"A burden. I always was. My friends get hurt because they protect me. I am second in everything. He was right on that. My archery has gotten better, but Kikyo is first. My spiritual powers second her. My rank seconds her. I myself even second her, really only a reincarnation of her. I am definitely second too, in-" she broke off there, tears now starting anew. She had been about to say that she came second to Inu-Yasha, but it hurt too much to say out loud. If she said it, she felt like it was truly cemented. She knew it already was, but she did not want to finalize it.

"Nothing I do, not even things I do that are naturally apart of me I do best at. That never bugged me at first, I was a newly found reincarnation of one of the most loved mikos', but after people started to know me for me, it was kind of annoying. Even now, three years later, all anyone ever seems to do is compare me to her. And rarely ever in a good way. And whether or not they know, it hurts. Especially when it is done by some of my closet friends. So, I decided, that . . . I am. . . . going to stay . . . here." She finished off, trying and failing to swallow a new sob.

"But Kagome, what about the Sacred Jewel? What about Inu-Yasha? Don't you think he and all your friends will miss you?"

Kagome hiccuped at Inu-Yasha's name, but otherwise kept under control for the first time that night.

"The only Shards left are the ones that Koga and Kohaku carry. There is no more need of me there. As for Inu-Yasha . . . . . he won't miss me. He never did. I was just a 'shard detector.' Now that he knows where they are, all I will do is stand in the way. He already decided a long time ago that he will go to hell with Kikyo, he only needs to finish cleaning up, and he's ready to go. I was always interfering, Kikyo said that when we first met, and she was right. If he wants to go to hell with her, than so be it. It's his choice."

Mrs. Higurashi remained silent. Without knowing, Kagome had told her what was wrong. Mrs. Higurashi knew Kagome cared deeply for the hanyou, but sense he loved Kikyo, there was nothing to be done. Him going to hell was affecting her more than she would know until it happened.

"And the rest of your friends? They are going to miss you, and you them."

"I will miss them . . . .but it was bound to happen anyway. When the jewel was complete, I would have to stay in the era I belong in. We all knew that."

Mrs. Higurashi played her last hand.

"You are right about one thing Kagome. You would have to stay in the era you belong in. But it isn't this one." Seeing the shocked look on Kagome's face she continued. "This is no longer your era Kagome. It stopped being so after the first day you fell down the well. I knew that, and a selfish part of me refused to see it, but it is the truth. You don't belong here. You never did. Even when you were small I knew there was something different about you. You were so interested in adventure histories. You could care less about non-fiction, but fiction was your favorite. Grandpa knew this and started to tell you stories of the shrine, things he so fully believed to be true. For the first few years of your life you loved them. Especially ones dealing with demons, and mikos.

You one day stopped loving them. After you had heard all of them, you stopped remembering them, and started looking at them as though they were nothing more than lies. It was so sudden. It seemed to me at the time you were searching for information. It was as if you had heard all there was to offer, and none of it seemed to be what you were looking for. The tree was always your favorite spot. You would sit there and tell stories when you were young. The odd thing is . . . . the main character . . . was always a woman named . . . . Kikyo."

Kagome looked at her mother as though she had just slapped her. Did she really tell stories dealing with the long dead woman? Did a small part of her remember her past life? It was impossible to say.

Her mother rose and began to walk up the stairs to her house. Just as Miroku had done to Inu-Yasha, she turned at the last minute to offer one more piece of advice.

"Kagome. Remember. Home is not were your blood dwells, it is were your heart dwells." With that she turned and left.

Kagome, now shocked to her very core, stood slowly as she finished digesting this new bit of information. Her mother was right. She _didn't _belong here. She had grown up with a strange feeling, like there was a giant hole in her. When she first 'visited' the feudal era, that feeling vanished. She didn't even realize it until now. The hole was gone, as though it had never been there. Whenever she returned, as much as she loved this era's technology, a small part of her missed what she left behind.

Kagome gave a small smile as she went inside to take a shower. She had made her decision, even though it strongly contradicted her feelings.

well, what do ya think? Kinda pointless, but I figured you would want to know what ran wild in Kagome's mind, and what those 'dark thoughts' were.

See ya!

Lil' Pup out


	4. Thoughts and Actions

Thank you all for those wonderful reviews!

Well, I got a muse! Her name is Kiki. She does not talk much, but she sure as hell is a smart-ass when she does! And boy is she useful! I just hope she does not get lost like my last one . . . poor Mister Wink-wink! Sorry for the long time with no chapter updates, I do try, but I think the only times you can expect chapters are Saturdays, Sundays, Mondays, and occasionally Fridays.

Anywho, Kiki, the disclaimer please?

'Shut up ya pyro!'

You can see why I adore her.

**Disclaimer:** Lil' Pup does not own Inu-Yasha, though she needs to own a life. Anyone who happens to have a spare one, allow me to buy it for my poor mistress.

Kiki!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Kikyo. . . why now? Naraku's been dead for weeks. I just needed a little more time and I could get this whole damn thing straightened out. Or at least be able to say good-bye to Kagome. I owe her that much at least._

Gray fogs everywhere, giving the forest an ethereal glow. Inu-Yasha ran through it all, barely registering it after having gotten so used to it. It was always like that whenever Kikyo was around. He had to think of a way to buy more time, but he could not take his mind off why now and if he could manage to say good-by to Kagome before he left.

There, just up ahead, where Inu-Yasha first took a glimpse of Naraku, stood Kikyo. Her soul skimmers flew around her, offering her the dead souls. Inu-Yasha could not help but notice that there were more souls than usual.

_So he appeared. He and I must go soon._

"Inu-Yasha." He did not respond for a few moments. When he did, he just said what anyone would say to an old friend.

"How have you been?" Kikyo's curiosity now was held firm by his question. He never asked her things like that until he got over the shock of seeing her and muttering nothing but 'Kikyo' for the first three minutes.

"All right, I suppose. Tell me, what ails you?" Inu-Yasha's ears seemed almost ready to jump off the head that held them, they perked so quickly. He did not think of what he was saying, and so did not realize until then that his actions must have caught her attention.

"Nothing. I just . . . I didn't realize you would decide today is the day, so I didn't bother saying good-bye to anyone." This seemed to satisfy Kikyo, though she did not really believe that was what was bothering him.

"You never did think of things until the last minute. Well, Inu-Yasha, it is time to go to hell."

"NO!" Inu-Yasha howled. Kikyo now quirked an eyebrow at his strange behavior. Something was definitely not right. If he had just gone to hell with her, than she could have overlooked it. But now was not the time for him to be pushing her buttons. It was no longer a choice as to when she and him would go to Hell, although it had to be soon. Seeing her look at him in such a strange manner, he had to find a way out.

"Not yet, no. I-I need to finish getting the Shikon Jewel back together and back to Kagome before I do anything. If I don't, someone like Naraku could come back. I-I need to make sure that that doesn't happen. Otherwise, I can't go on." This was not the real reason, but it was the only way he could think of that she would allow him to stay without pressuring him too much. And for her, it would explain his odd behavior. She nodded in understandment.

"Yes. I understand. We cannot leave until the jewel is safe. But Inu-Yasha?"

"Yeah?"

"You must hurry. The souls are no longer sustaining this body the way they used to. My time in this realm is not mine to chose any longer. If you do not hurry and finish whatever it is you need to, by the time you do, I will have unwillingly left this place."

"I understand."

"Good." With that she walked away, allowing the mist to help her disappear, along with her soul skimmers.

_If only talking to Kagome were that easy. Oh Kami! Kagome! Shit, with all that's happened, I completely forgot about our argument._

With that in mind Inu-Yasha ran through the forest with more speed than before, the scenery just a blur.

_I have to go to her! I have to apologize! Even if it means giving up my dignity!_

With that final thought, he pushed himself as hard as he could only to realize it would be at least a day until he made it back.

Kagome sat at her window, not really looking at the dipping sun. a long sense forgotten book on her lap. The door to her room opened, and Sota stepped in.

"Sis?"

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to go back?"

"Why do you care?"

"It's just . . . you love Inu-Yasha and have never stayed very long before you either left or until he came back."

"I do not love Inu-Yasha! What would a little brother know anyway?"

"Often one spends so much time looking at the large picture that they don't always notice the little details that forge it. Especially when the picture is their own." Kagome just stared at her little brother in pure and simple shock. She did not realize until now how much her traveling through time had changed him. Just like her, he had been forced to grow up quickly.

"All right. What does the little detail of the picture say?"

"It says you need to learn to open your eyes. I hear about what Inu-Yasha does. But did it ever occur to you that he is just as hurt when it comes to this subject as you?" Kagome frowned at this.

"What does he have to be hurt abo-."

"He doesn't know what he wants maybe. His old love is dead, he is attracted to the reincarnation, not for being a reincarnation, but for being her. Then, his old love is brought back as a clay doll, and between these two is him. He has to choose, and maybe he doesn't exactly now what you would do if he choose you. He knows what will happen if he chooses Kikyo. So maybe she's just the 'safe side.'"

". . . . . Maybe. Thanks Sota. I'll think about it."

"You better. I am sick and tired of all your guises arguments." Sota said grinning.

Kagome laughed as he stepped out. She doubted Inu-Yasha's reluctanse was for that, but it did give her the idea to put herself in Inu-Yasha's place. With her happiness renewed, she realized how hard it was for Inu-Yasha. She aslo realized that never in a houndred years could she make a choice like that. With these new ideas to calm her down, she crawled onto bed, resolved to talk to Inu-Yasha and apologize.

_Inu-Yasha._

With that final though, she drifted off to sleep.

Well? I am not exactly sure what brought this on, but as long as it works who in all the seven bloody hells cares?

Kiki: I do. You have quite a mouth on ya.

Yeah, well, that explains why I got you for a muse doesn't it?

Well, see ya!

Lil' Pup out


	5. Feelings

One review? Please! I apologized for the break, I have school to do, and sense it is the end of the trimester a lot of teachers' are giving last minute assignments! It's not my fault. Oh kami, I sound like Miroku.

Kiki? Do you have anything to add?

'You stink and need a life you mother fucking bitch.'

Whoa! Where did that come from!

'My hamster died.'

Poor thing.

'Yeah. I-it used to d-d-do the f-f-f-funniest things with s-s-s-shaving c-c-c-c-cream! sob'

Sweat drop Mum . . . yeah. I do not see how it could have died . . .

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Inu-Yasha, would I really need to write stories on a web site called FANFICTION?

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

_Will she forgive me? I doubt it, but then again if she doesn't than it _is _my fault._

Inu-Yasha ran through the forest after having ran the whole night. He could not figure out how it had only taken him a few minutes to get to Kikyo, but it was taking him several hours to get to the well. He then remembered that they had been on a journey when Kagome had gone back to her world beyond the well, then it had been awhile after he saw Kikyo's soul skimmers that he had gone out after her. So that explained that.

He saw a stream nearby and figured that sense he was only about five minutes away from the well if he walked, less if he ran, he should probably clean up. After he had hurt her feelings the least he could do was show up at her house clean. If he was not sat into oblivion first. After he had washed up he stopped for the first time in hours to contemplate what he would say to her to get her to forgive him and come back.

_Do I even deserve to have her come back? She's so kind and pure, and I'm basically an ass hole to her. I can't let her know I'm considering staying. Not only will it get her mad for earlier, it'll probably get her hopes up. I need to apologize. But hell, that ain't like me at all! What if it scares her? Wholly shit, what do I care if she's scared or happy? She's just a jewel detector. Nothing more. . . Or is she? She is, at the absolute least, my best friend. And the only one to truly except me. No one else ever did that. And yet, the only ones I treat worse than her are my enemies. Damn, if only life came with . . . . . what did Kagome call them? Instruction packets, I think. Yeah, that's it! It would make things _so _much easier. Then again, if life came with instructions, I would never have met Kagome, would I?_

Sigh Inu-Yasha looked up to the sky and closed his eyes.

_I have to apologize. As much as it'll hurt my pride, it'll only hurt her more. She doesn't deserve this. But the worse thing is, I know that when I see her, I'm gonna start hurting her again. I always do. Well, I gotta try. She needs to hear I'm sorry. _

His mind made up, he stood and shook himself dry, then made his way to the well. He stood at the lip, took a deep breath, then jumped bracingly in. the warm blue light swallowed him up, the spit him back out on Kagome's side.

"Well, it's about time he left. I thought the baka really wasn't gonna go this time." Shippo replied from the bushes were he, Sango, and Miroku sat hidden from the hanyou.

"What did you say to him anyway houshi-sama?" Sango asked him suspiciously.

"Nothing that didn't need to be said. He has had a hard time with his thoughts, but as long as he can get Kagome to come back, I really do believe he will be just fine." Sango just stared at him. Lately he had been so well behaved, had she not known him, she would have easily believed he was a true blue pure monk. Maybe, just maybe, he had finally learned to put his hentai ways into a dark corner of his min-

"HENTAI HOUSHI!" or maybe not. Sango turned and slapped him, leaving a fine red mark on his face as she felt a familiar hand on her bottom.

"My dear Sango! I have been good for three days now! Do I not deserve just a tiny reward from-"

"That was no reward! That was taking advantage of my trust! Again!" Sango yelled. Shippo just sat there rolling his eyes at the two quarreling.

_I hope Inu-Yasha is having a better time talking to Kagome than these two are getting along._

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Inu-Yasha timidly climbed from the well and out of the well house. He looked around, and when he saw no one, jumped into some of the highest branches. This way he could see who was below him and, more importantly, if Kagome was in her room. She was not in her room, but her scent was close, so he did not bother to leave his branch. Soon enough Kagome entered her room. She went to her desk and seemed to be working on something, but soon stopped and stared at her cat Buyo as he entered the room.

"Hey Buyo. Do you think Inu-Yasha misses me?"

_Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Of course I do Kagome!_ His mind screamed this as he hoped, with more emotion than he was aware of feeling, that she heard his silent thoughts.

"Of course not. He has Kikyo. Why does he need me? She can find the shards, and now he doesn't have to worry about me getting in the way." She gave a bitter laugh as Inu-Yasha's ears flattened to his skull.

_I _do_ need you Kagome. You don't understand how much I need you. How precious you are to me and the others. If something happened to you . . . . I'd never forgive myself._

This agonizing game of Kagome insulting herself for Inu-Yasha's benefit continued, Inu-Yasha all the while arguing softly in his head.

_I never realized that my words had such an impact on her. Has she always though this way, or is it all my fault? Probably all my fault. She really believes I think so low of her. But I think more highly of her than just about anyone! The only exception being my mother._

Just when Inu-Yasha could take it no longer and was ready to stop her self-destruction, she stopped and turned out the light. When she climbed into bed, Inu-Yasha realized for the first time that night that she had left her window opened. What a second. _NIGHT_? It had only been noon when he arrived. He was sure of that. Now it was well into the night. How could he not of noticed? He was so busy listened to Kagome degrading herself and silently arguing, he had not paid any attention to his surroundings. He sighed and turned his head back to Kagome and noticed the fresh sent of tears. He groaned inwardly. He hated to see Kagome crying, and now he could not even talk to her otherwise he would allow her to know that he had been there the whole time. If she knew that, well, let's just say he would have preferred to be sat.

When her breathing evened out and became shallow, he knew she was asleep. Silently as an alley cat, he climbed in through the window and did not move for a few minutes. He loved to enter her room. Her scent was everywhere, and it soothed him. With all the strange contraptions in the moonlight, it gave the whole place an unreal look. Finally he turned his attention on the sleeping beauty.

Walking ever so slowly, he lowered himself onto the floor, doggy style. After a few minutes he reached out and gently touched her hair. When she did not stir, he began to run his fingers through the silky curls.

_Kagome. . . If only you truly knew how important you really are. To all of us, but to me especially._

As soon as he thought that he leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. His eyes remained closed as he reveled the moment. Her beautiful red lips were so soft and warm . . . he had waited so long for it, and how he had managed to hold off he could no longer remember. All that mattered was that he remembered her taste. After a minute or two, he pulled back and stood up, his eyes still closed. When he opened them he nearly passed out. Kagome lay in her bed like before, only this time she was staringwide-eyed upat him.

_Shit._

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Well, well? How do ya like it? Kinda different from my last few chapters, but hey, as long as it works.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

See ya!

Lil' Pup out


	6. Midnight Chat

Hiya people! Sorry for the long absence, I had a nasty strain of writers block. But with all the encourages, I got over it. I know I make it sound like an illness, but that's what I had.

Oh yeah! Didn't you have something to say Kiki?

Yeah. I was offered a life for my mistress. I want one for her that is similar to Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin. You know; kind, forgiving, able to do housework, pretty relaxed, but if needed goes all deadly ya know?

Whoa, when did anyone say anything about getting me a new life?

Sweat drops Well, someone said they had a lot of spares, so I figured if they had a good one I might get it for you. And technically it's not a 'new' life, considering your personality, I think this would be your first.

**KIKI.** (flames in background)

Well, on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Inu-Yasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. She is cruel when you try to buy. Trust me on this one.**

Oh yeah! (again) this chapter is dedicated to Palikani, who got me off my lazy duff to write again. You can all thank her for this chapter.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"AHHHHHHH!" Inu-Yasha screamed and jumped back. He rose off of the ground a few inches, but sailed back about three feet. When he landed on his butt he sort of kicked while his feet where planted on the ground, which skidded him back until he hit the desk on the opposite wall of her bed. (think Sailor Moon in the 'Promise of the Rose' I think? I can't remember the name, but I remember Ray and Rini held a caterpillar to Serena's face in the beginning.)

". . ." Kagome just stared at him blankly, not really sure what to say, or even if she should say anything.

Inu-Yasha began to get nervous, and, because of his insecurities, began to think she really did not wish to see him. He felt sense he blew it Kagome would want to go to Koga or that Hobo guy. That got his anger flaring. The thought of anyone touching Kagome always did do that for him. It also began one of Inu-Yasha's favorite past times. Thinking of slow and painful ways to kill them.

"Inu-Yasha?" came Kagome's soft frightened voice.

Inu-Yasha's head instantly shot up to see what caused her fear. He soon found that he had been flexing his claws and growling in what seemed to be a very threatening way. Much like a dog would before it attacked. He had screwed up. Three minutes gone and already he had screwed up.

_'Great. I finally come to apologize and before I say anything I kiss her in her sleep, scream like a little schoolboy, then growl at her. Well, not really her, but she doesn't know that. Oh shit! The kiss! Was she awake for that? Oh kami I hope not. If she were awake, not only will it be humiliating, I'll hafta expain why I kissed her! _I _don't even know why I did it! Dammnit. Why is it that every time I start to sort out my feelings either Kagome or, more often than not, Kikyo has to come and screw me up? Although it is nice when Kagome interrupts. She doesn't make me tell her what's up. She's a good listener. Kikyo could do to learn that. Sigh it seems that what one doesn't have, the other does…'_

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome finally had enough of the silence. Anymore and she'd die. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking though. Usually he only had an angry expression when he was thinking, but know his face seemed to be telling a story. Every time he thought of something his expression would change. A small frown, an odd angle of an ear, a small glare, things like that.

Inu-Yasha took a deep breath and got ready to choke on his pride.

"I-I . . . I . . . I'm s-s-s-sorr-r-r-ry." He managed to spit out. He felt as though he had just lost twenty pounds, his body felt so light, but he still had to answer her questions. He felt a shudder go up his body. He was not looking forward to that.

_'At least she doesn't know I kissed her. If she did she would be blushing like hell and asking me about it.'_

"I want to go back." Inu felt as though someone just hit him in the gut with a castle. Why couldn't she make up her mind? One minute she was mad at him, the next she was saying she wanted to go back without any persuasion what's-so-ever.

"Kagome? What's up?"

"My mom and I talked. She and I agreed that when this is over, the feudal era is where I belong. I cant live here anymore, nor do I _want_ to. I want to spend my days with the friends I made in the feudal era. I want to spend it with the _family_ I found in the feudal era. And what could never satisfy me here always satisfied me there. I guess the only reason I ever had so much trouble deciding was the thought of you and Kikyo. I know that's a stupid reason. I also know that I'll never be a fraction of the miko Kikyo is."

"Your right. Your better. In the way you're Kagome, you're the best." Kagome's mother stood smiling softly in the doorway, her eyes trained happily on the hanyou on the floor while her smile was directed at her oldest child. Before either could say anything about why a hanyou was in Kagome's room at midnight with no lights on, Mrs. Higurashi walked back to her room humming a warm tune.

"She's right."

"Inu-Yasha?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry. For sitting you so much. Just cause I can doesn't mean I should"

"Don't worry about it wench. You only do it when I deserve it. I was just mad and taking it out on you. I already said I'm sorry, but if you feel I deserve it, sit me."

Kagome stared intensely at Inu-Yasha for a moment then burst out laughing.

Needless to say, Inu-Yasha was insulted. Here he was, swallowing his pride, apologizing, and even offering her a chance to sit him without being yelled at or called names and she laughed! And _she_ called _him_ insensitive!

Inu-Yasha slammed his doggy ears to his skull and glared. He would have growled too, but he didn't want to relive the moment that occurred a few minutes ago.

"Inu-Inu-Yas-s-sha-a-a-a! I-I-I'm not l-l-l-laughing at y-y-you--"

"Could've fooled me."

"I'm sorry. It's just… you make it sound like _you _want to be punished, not the usual way of _me _wanting you to be punished."

"And that's funny how?"

"I dunno. I just thought of it as funny for a moment."

Inu-Yasha sighed and shook his head.

"I'll never understand you wench. Never in a million years. And it's already been five houndred." (The well goes about five hundred years into the _future_ rather from the past in Inu-Yasha POV)

"Good. Then I'll never stop surprising you."

Kagome looked at her clock and smiled.

"Just cause when the jewel is compolete I'm gonna stay in the feudal era doesn't mean I wont come back a few times until then. We can argue about that later. I would say discuss, but it always ends up an argument. For now, lets just go to bed. We'll go back to the others in the morning."

Inu-Yasha nodded and went over to his corner. He would have loved to just sleep with her, not just because of her, but because her scent was on the pillow and it helped him sleep. Not to mention it was a hell of a lot more comfortable than the wood floor. But he still had emotions warring in his mind, so he just sat crossed legged on the floor with his sword propped up on his shoulder.

_'All in all, I think this is the longest discussion we've had in a while that we didn't yell.'_ With that final thought Inu-Yasha fell asleep wondering if her moving into the feudal era was quiet the good idea.

Kagome continued to stare at him long after he fell asleep. She was the one who suggested they sleep, but she couldn't help but feel a little guilty at his always sleeping on the floor. Having polished wood to sit on couldn't feel good to the ass.

Sigh

Kagome stood up, grabbed her blanket and walked over to Inu-Yasha.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

So? I know I haven't updated in a while, so I feel that this chapter lacks the emotional force I tried to build up in the earlier chapters, but hey, that's my own fault. Anyway what do you think? I'll try to update more often, preferably every Saterday, Sunday, or Monday.

Well see ya!

Lil' Pup out.


	7. InuYasha's Morning & Shippo's New Friend

Hiya people. I got so many reviews that I decided to write another chapter early. Plus I feel I need to make up all that time I did not write. I feel so horrid. Sob 

KIKI: I like the dog personality. What do you want for it?

What the fucking hell! I thought I kicked you out for a week for this exact conversation.

KIKI: You did, but I had to have the last say.

Sigh

**Disclaimer: Lil' Pup does not own Inu-Yasha and has the bruises to prove it.**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Inu-Yasha woke up around dawn, as usual, but felt something was not quiet right. It was not wrong, hell, he rather liked it, but he just could not put his finger on it. He had not opened his eyes yet, he knew there was no real reason too, but he could smell it. Something about the way things smelled was slightly off.

_'It smells like I fell asleep in Kagome's bed. But I fell asleep on the floor. Didn't I? So why is her scent so strong?'_

Finally, with a sigh, Inu-Yasha opened his eyes. He looked down and saw he was still on the floor with Kagome's blanket now lying over him. (HA! You thought he was in her bed for a second there huh?) he looked up slightly and saw Kagome curled up on the floor in front of him a few feet, shivering, as she looked rather uncomfortable.

With yet another sigh Inu-Yasha picked her up, set her on her bed, then covered her with her blanket.

_'Damn wench. What the hell is she trying to do? Catch hypothermia?'_

Despite his thoughts he was smiling. He hated to admit it, but he rather liked her worrying about him. No one had ever done it for him as a child, save his mother, so it was nice to have someone care for him. Especially when that someone was Kagome.

Suddenly he violently shook his head and mentally punched himself. Sure he liked it when Kagome took care of him, but he knew that she needed to take care of herself as well. So often she was worried for another that she would completely disregard her own well being. Sometimes he acted like his wounds were nothing, even when they were killing him, hoping that she would take care of herself. It was a misplaced hope. She would either insist on taking care of him, or she would take care of someone else. Sometimes he could not help but wish she could be a little more selfish, whine a little for herself. Anything to show that she valued her life in the slightest way, if not for others than for herself. But she showed little, if any, of that.

Sighing for the third time sense he woke up (Which was only like five minutes), he got up and headed down stairs. Kagome had shown him how to start a fire in that metal contraption to boil water and make ramen, which is what he intended to do.

When he got downstairs, to his disappointment, Kagome's mom was there drinking coffee. She was looking at the doorway as he approached, almost as if she had expected him. There was even a bowl of ramen right across from her.

"Inu-Yasha. Would you mind sitting down and talking with me for a bit?"

Inu-Yasha gulped but sat down. They way she said that, even though it was a question, held no room for if, ands, or buts. She just stared at him a moment, then looked down at her coffee.

"Inu-Yasha. Why did you say such things to Kagome? I know you choose Kikyo, but you could be a bit nicer couldn't you?"

"I . . . I was just frustrated. I needed time to think, but I didn't have anything. When I was younger I never had anyone to talk to. So I guess I'm just used to holding everything in. Now though, I have so many people to talk to, so many people who want to help. It's not a bad thing I guess. But I'm just so used to dealing with things on my own that when all that changed, I just took the easy way out."

"You were afraid to open up. You were afraid they would turn their backs on you."

"Yeah." Inu-Yasha hated to talk about this, but he got the distinct feeling that if he did not spill, he would never be allowed to have Kagome return to the feudal era.

"Well, in that case, I have a solution for you."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Back in the feudal era, Shippo had just woken up and was bored stiff. There was nothing to do in the hut he shared with the others, at least not without waking them. He had done that once before, and, until he finished his will, he was not ready to risk that again. Especially after the little incident that had occurred the night before.

Sango and Miroku had gotten into yet another argument last night. Well, more like Miroku groped Sango while she was yelling at him for hitting on the village girls. Needless to say, she was not impressed. Her harikotsu (Spelling anyone?) had meet Mroku's skull and the noise could have frightened the dead of Sango.

It was, by far, the loudest she had given him yet. It had sounded like Miroku's skull was being split. Shippo was scared shitless that this time Miroku was dead.

Now, though Miroku was not dead, Sango still took one side of the hut with Kilala while Miroku was unconscious on the other side still.

Shippo had wanted to curl up next to Sango because she was the best thing to when Kagome was gone, but last night she had been so angry even Kilala had stayed a good four feet from her. Shippo was not willing to give up on life quiet so easily either.

Finally his Kitsune nature won and he went outside. It was just a few hours after dawn, so it was not bright, but it was no where near dark.

He went toward Inu-Yasha's forest and to the Goshinboku. Kagome and Inu-Yasha went there a lot when they needed to think or they had a problem, and lately he had taken to training himself with his Kitsune magic there. He had greatly improved, he had to say that. He was not quiet ready to help with Naraku, but he was almost ready to help with the average youkai they ran into a lot.

He remembered his father once told him that while Kitsune's only really had trickery as a weapon, it was more than enough to deal with powerful youkai once they were full grown. They only really needed protection while they were really young, as was Shippo.

But he had needed to use what little Kitsune magic he had at his age so often before that he knew for a kit his age he was pretty advanced. And sense he had started his training, he knew he was even ahead of quiet a few older Kitsune's as well.

When he reached the tree he stared at the scarred area of the tree. While he would never voice it, he quiet admired Inu-Yasha for being able to handle being pinned to a tree for fifty years and deal with the dramatic changes during that time. Still, Inu-Yasha's ego was large enough as it is. Shippo would wait until he matured a bit before giving such words of encouragement.

He walked to the other side and started. He usually started with his foxfire, sense that took little energy, and learned to focus his aim, make it stronger, and all that good stuff. After that he did a series of exercises, than tried out his sense of smell.

It was then that he realized someone had been there for awhile watching him. It smelled female, young, and he could have sworn that it was a Kitsune.

After the encounter with the old timer posing as a young girl, he had been wearier of appearances, and had trusted his nose more than his eyes.

While he was thinking about appearances . . . . .

"HEY! Who's ever out there better show yourselves right now! I know your there! I may look little but I can fight ya know!"

No reply. Now that was just insulting. He admitted to being a pup, but even he deserved some sort of comment. Even an insult would do.

"Unless you want me to foxfire this entire place come out right now! I'll find you sooner or later!"

At first still nothing moved. Then a soft rustling in front of him called his attention.

_'This is it. I'll show everyone I'm not as helpless as I look. I don't care what they look like, I won't fall for looks again. Oh, no, not again. Never in a . . . a . . . Boy . . . she's pretty."_

From the shadows of the forest stepped a small female Kitsune.

She looked to be about Shippo's age, maybe a year or two younger, and was about two inches shorter. She had long blood red hair put into two ponytails behind her elfish ears that fell about to her waist with small black splashes here and there, and bright frightened green eyes. she wore a vest like Shippo's, only at the shoulders there were black fox head shapes. She had the same fox feet, her clothes were very similar to Shippo's, except instead of blue with leaves it was violet with stars all over, the sleeves toward the bottom had what looked like black fire, the same with her pants. But instead of a bushy tail like Shippo she had to long elegant Kitsune tails that were about five feet long each. At present they were wrapped loosely around each other over her head.

Like Shippo said, she was pretty.

"M-my names Kenishi (Ken-e-she). Please d-don't hurt me. I-I just saw you here and y-you were so good at y-your Kitsune magic, I-I-I just had to watch." She stammered looking so frightened, it was as though she would pass out any minute.

"My names Shippo. I won't hurt you."

They just stared at each other. Shippo's mouth hung open, and he seemed too stunned to talk. Whether it was puppy love or the real thing was impossible to say at the moment.

"W-what?" she finally asked.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Well? I always feel bad for Shippo because he never had anyone who he could _really _talk to, so I gave him a little friend. Or maybe she will be something more. Or maybe not. Well, give me your thoughts.

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**_

See ya!

Lil' Pup out.


	8. Kenishi's Past

Hiya peoples! Thanks for all the reviews! I am really glad you all liked Shippo's little friend. I tried to make it so you could see her in your heads. Did it work? Well, I kicked Kiki out for three weeks. She can still be my muse, but she is not allowed to make an appearance as punishment.

Kiki: hi guys! So when can I get that personality for Lil' Pup?

Kiki, I kicked you out!

Kiki: please let me come back? I promise I won't try getting you a personality again.

What brought this on?

Kiki: cant I just be nice without being judged?

. . . . . .NO.

Kiki: all right, all right all ready. Well, ya see, my favorite band is on tour and . . .

You want me ta get you a ticket?

Kiki: yelp, that about sums it up.

OH. In that case . . . NO.

Kiki: all righty then. You are a bitching mother fucking bastard.

Good to see your back to your old sarcastic, swearing, and yet oh, so, lovable self. I was really getting worried about you these last few chapters.

Kiki:  . . . You want me to do the disclaimer don't you.

If its not too much trouble. 

Kiki: Sigh

**Disclaimer: Lil' Pup doesn't own Inu-Yasha and so is so cheap she cant even afford to send her loyal muse to her favorite band's concert.**

My heart bleeds.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Shippo just continued to stare at her. She was adorable, and, to Shippo's eyes, just the right friend for him.

"What? Please do not stare at me in such a way. It is most disturbing."

_That_ snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Why are you speaking so . . . I dunno, proper?"

"S-s-sorry, I do that when I get a little nervous. My vocabulary nowadays doesn't usually include that, but if I become nervous it reverts to its old ways. Sometimes it even mixes up a bit. Are you all right?"

Shippo had become down hearted when he heard Kenishi say she was nervous around him. He wanted her to smile. He hated it when people where unhappy.

"Nothing. It's just . . . I didn't mean to make you unhappy." Shippo felt awful. He now understood why Inu-Yasha hated it when Kagome became upset.

"Oh! It's all right, honest. I just thought that I did a good job of concelling myself, I didn't think anyone would sense me."

Shippo cheered up a bit. He found he rather liked this girl. She was a lot like he used to be before he met Inu-Yasha and Kagome. He never was really sure on what to say, but he knew he did not want to displease anyone.

"Would you like to stay and watch me practice, or do you have to go?" Shippo asked. He couldn't help but feel hopeful that she would stay and watch, and was well aware of the look of a pleading puppy in his eyes.

"Sure. I don't have anything else to do. But instead of me just watching, could you . . ." she trailed off, slightly blushing.

"Could I what? Don't worry, unless I shouldn't be doing it, I doubt that I will say no. I'm not really good at that unless it involves Inu-Yasha. Then it's easy."

"Inu-Yasha?"

"Never mind. What was it you were going to ask?"

"Could you . . . I mean if you don't mind . . . would you possibly . . . teach _me_ how to use my Kitsune magic?"

"Sure. I wanted to try out some things, and once I teach you, you could help me out."

"Really?" she sqealed still slightly blushing, eyes brighter than ever.

"Really." Shippo replied, quiet pleased with his ability to make her so happy over so little.

So it began. For the next four hours Shippo taught her everything he knew, from how to get rid of her tail when she transformed (a recently aquiered ability), to how to get use her 'phantom fire' as a shield. He had to admitt to her that she learned quickly. She replied by saying that she had a good teacher. Normally that would be persieved as corny, but he knew she meant it and rewarded her with a light blush.

After a few hours they just sat and rested for a little while. It did not take long for their kitsune natures to grow bored though, so they decided to play tag. Shippo had learned it from Kagome and though it was fun, and it made excellent use of their kitsune speed. While they were playing he told Kenishi all about his friends, what had happened to them, what they were doing, who Naraku was, and everything else that he deemed important.

Eventually they got to tired to even flick their tails and sat to rest. Shippo's curiosity about her had gone up a few levels while they were playing, seeing as how she offered little about herself, something kitsunes ( I say that a lot don't I? I just love that word. Kitsune kitsune kitsune. Now back to the story) were not prone to doing. Heck, he had even told about his father and had gotten no response. He wasn't sure he should even say anything. If her response was anything like how he had lost his father, than he knew her past was touchy. He also knew that female kitsunes' where quiet emotional. Not as bad as a pregnant female, but he knew even if they did not voice or show their feelings, that it was tearing apart their hearts.

He could not help himself. He was a kitsune, she would understand. It was his nature to be curious.

"Um, Kenishi? If . . . if you don't mind me asking . . . um . . ." he looked up and saw it was quiet bright by now. He also felt his heart plummet. She would have to go home soon, and if she did he might never see her again. It was now or never.

"Um, what about your parents? Will they be looking for you?" he looked to his side where she sat and felt like slapping himself. She had drawn her knees up and rested her head on them while her arms wrapped around her knees. She looked ready to cry.

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have asked. . ."

"No. It's all right. You told me so much about yourself it's only fair I tell you about myself." She followed his earlier action and looked up at the blue sky. She sighed, took a big breath, and shook herself lightly. All in all, it looked as though she was about to do something difficult. It probably was.

"I . . . I don't really _have_ any parents."

Shippo's eyes grew as large as the 'pans' that Kagome brought to cook with.

"No parents? But, but then who takes care of you? Where do you live? Who feeds you?"

"No one. I don't have anyone. My dad died before I was born and my mom . . . she died having me. Everyone always blames me for her death. They say that had she not had me, she would not have died. They say, they say that my birth is a curse, and that in order to get ride of the curse they have to kill me. Everyone in my family hates me. They try to kill me. Can you imagine that? People in your family hating and trying to kill you simply for something you could not help? Every time they see me, they hit, bite, claw, slash, push, everything they can to cause me pain. I cannot tell you how many times they pushed me to the edge of my life, then left me for dead. I cannot tell you how many times I have witnessed my blood fall in puddles before me. I cannot tell you how many times I wish I were strong. I want to prove to them that I mean some thing. I want them to understand me. I just . . . I just want them to _like_ me. But they cannot even _tolerate_ me." she was sobbing now. Her words were choked.

But through it all Shippo could see the determination, the raw _need_ to finish talking. Shippo felt himself sit up straighter, he knew he needed to be strong for her. He also respected her for her ability to live this long. On ones own, especially when you were so young and needed caring, it took skill to survive. He did not doubt that she had learned a lot, and that is why earlier she had shown such quick ability to learn. You had to know how to do that too, if you were to live for long.

Shippo knew he could never have done that. He always had someone to care for him. He always had someone to _love_ him. When his father died he was only alone for about a month before he met Kagome and Inu-Yasha.

"I do not have anyone. I am alone. I was always alone. I have no one."

Shippo felt his heart break for the little orphan. He was not alone for long, but for the time he was, it was hell. He couldn't imagine living your whole _life_ alone. It must have been difficult.

What he did next he could not even begin to fathom why. But it felt right. He wrapped one arm around her and brought her to his chest where he wrapped his other arm around her. He than began to rock her back and forth, just like Kagome did to him when he was upset. So there he sat, the young kitune girl sobbing in his chest. She wrapped her own arms aroung his waist, and just hugged him while she cried.

She liked how well he listened. When she told him how her mother died she thought he would hate her. But instead, he seemed to _understand _her pain. He did not pity her, and for that she was grateful. She was not pathetic, just young and alone. No, he did not pity her. He seemed to respect her, he looked at her as though she were amazing. He looked at her . . . as though she were important. As though she were special.

Interesting that when her own family could not stand her at all a total stranger understood her completely.

"Don't cry. . .shh it's all right. . .shh. . .your not alone anymore. . .don't say your alone anymore. . .shhh. . .don't worry, I'll stand by you. . ." Shippo offered his comfort, now gently rubbing her back just like Kagome. He could feel her sorrow, her pain, rolling off of her gently in waves.

Her aura now seemed lighter though. When he first met her it felt heavy, like it was burdened. Now it was distincly lighter. He remembered her need to talk.

_'So that was all it took? Someone to talk to? Man, she must have really been alone if no one would even listen to her problems.'_

Finally her sobbing subdued and reduced to sniffling. He let her go and looked straight at her.

"Don't say you're alone anymore," it was more of a demand then it was anything else.

"Why not?" she looked up at him, confusion quiet evedent in her eyes.

"Because I'm here now." He smiled at her as the message seemed to slowely sink in. When it finally did, it brought the biggest smile he had yet seen to her young face.

"Y-y-you mean . . .?"

"Yup. At the very least you have a best friend now. When I introduce you to my other friends you'll have more. And maybe they'll become a family to you like they did to me. You're not alone anymore. So don't say you are okay?"

She nodded. She tried to say something, a thanks maybe, but all she could do was smile.

"Come on," he suddenly said grabbing her wrists and running toward the village, "I'm gonna introduce you to Sango, Miroku, Keade, and Kilala. Your going to have to wait to meet Inu-Yasha and Kagome. You'll like Kagome. She's like a mom to me, so I know she'll be like one to you."

Kenishi just ran after him wide-eyed at the possibility to have someone care for her like a mother would.

They reached the village and just ran straight to Keade's hut.

"Okay, Kenishi, just stay behind me okay? I still gotta ask permission to have you come with us, but at the very least you can stay in the village okay?"

Kenishi just nodded again.

When they stepped indide Sango was making something, the others were up as well, as they all looked up to see Shippo and a young girl come in.

"Shippo! There ye are. We were becoming worried little one." Keade greeted him.

"I'm sorry. I just went out to the Goshinboku and met my new friend. Her names Kenishi. Kenishi this is Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Keade," Shippo pointed at each of them as he anounced them. "Kenishi's really nice, but she doesn't have anyone. Can she come with us? Please? Please?"

Kenishi just looked at him with one raised eyebrow. He had not told them he had been training, and know he was acting ignorant. She had not known him long, but she knew he was not ignorant.

Shippo just smiled at her and mouthed to her while the others talked about her staying, _play along. You learn more that way without them knowing._

Kenishi smiled and nodded. She then turned to look at the others as they stared at her. Keade didn't look happy, but she seemed obligary.

"Kenishi, we decided that . . ."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"This is suppose to help me? What are they?" Inu-Yasha just looked oddly at the things that Kagome's mom had called a 'tape recorder' and a 'headphone.' Kagome had woken up and was upstairs taking a shower by now.

"They are called self-motavation tapes," Mrs. Higurashi said smiling quiet proudly of herself.

Inu-Yasha sweat dropped.

_'She is definantly Kagome's mom. I _reeeeaaally_ don't think this is gonna work. Oh boy, do I have a bad feeling about this.'_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Well? Waddya think? I wanted you to get a little insight on our new friend Kenishi, and quite frankly I'm getting tired of dealing with Inu-Yasha and Kagome's problems just because they are _SO DAMN DENSE TO SEE THEY LOVE EACH OTHER! I MEAN REALLY!_

But anyway, I don't know if I should make Kenishi Shippo's girlfriend or not. They would do nothing naughty, they are still children, but it would be kinda kawaii don't you think? Well tell me what you think and I'll see what's more wanted!

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

Well, See ya!

Lil' Pup out.


	9. Mother's Fury

Hiya people! Sorry I haven't written in so long, but once again I was stuck. I asked for help this time but no one offered to help! I feel so unloved. Don't you know that the future of this fic was at stake? I might have never been able to continue! I just wanted a little help. SNIFF.

KIKI: Stop your whining bitch.

Geez. Try and get a little sympathy and get you head bitten of.

**Disclaimer: I wish I could say that I owned Inu-Yasha, but I would be lying.**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"That we need to better understand your situation a bit better before we allow you to come. If you are able to, have no doubt that we would be glad to take you." Miroku stated,

Kenishi just nodded. What else could she do? She just prayed to Kami that she did not screw up in her explanation.

"Good. First off, what were you doing wandering around Inu-Yasha's Forest alone?" Sango was the first to ask, her curiosity too high to be called normal. It could be called suspicion. Yuokai rarely left their young unattended, especially so early in the morning.

"I was just walking. I got bored of staying in my cave so I started to walk around." Kenishi stated simply.

"And ye parents are alright with ye walking around so early into the day?" (If you do not know who this is, you do not know shit about Inu-Yasha)

Shippo inhaled sharply. Her earlier reaction made him unsure what she would now do. Oh sure, if she started to cry now he would waste not a second to comfort her, but it would be embarrassing in front of everyone, especially Miroku. He did not doubt for a second that the hentai houshi would find a way to humiliate him later in front of Kenishi.

That thought angered him. He did not know why, but the thought of anyone making Kenishi think less of him caused him to feel a rage he had never quiet felt before. He realized it was his yuokai raging at the idea. He could not understand. Why would it do that? He liked Kenishi, yeah, but why would the idea of her thinking lightly of him cause him so much frustration?

He suddenly became aware of everyone staring at him. He did not understand at first, but suddenly realized he had been growling and flexing his small sharp claws. He blushed cutely and sat down as far as his already small body could get.

Kenishi soon felt sorry for the poor boy, she knew that his growling had something to do with her and the question. Probably he did not want her to cry again.

'_He is so sweet.'_

She started. Where on earth had that thought come from? No matter, she would help him now just as he had helped her earlier, even if this was just a little offer compared to what he did earlier.

_'It is just payback. Nothing more. Right?"_

"They will not care." She said dully.

"Why do you think that?" Sango asked softly.

She had seen the way Kenishi's demeanor changed. Her hair had dulled, along with her eyes, and even her skin seemed to give off a grayish glow. That, she knew, meant that the demon was in a serious moment of depression.

Family was important to Sango; the thought that this young kit believed her parents did not care was heartbreaking to hear.

"They _cannot_ care. They died, _years_ ago…"

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"So I just put in the 'tape' I want, push play, and then put the headphones on when I go to sleep?" Inu-Yasha asked. (A/N: I do not really know if you listen to the stuff awake or asleep but for the sake of the story, it will be sleeping. Imagine Inu walking around with self-help tapes playing as a demon attacked. LOL!)

"Yes." Mrs. Higurashi smiled. When she had first given him the stuff he had flat out refused to even take them, let alone use them. She giggled as she remembered what happened.

**_FLASHBACK_** (I have ALWAYS wanted to do a flashback.)

_"I won't! I would rather die! Do you know just how the hell everyone would laugh if they found out what these things were? What they are used for! I would be the fuckin' laughing stock of the whole fricken' village!"_

_"Oh come on In-"_

_"NO! Never in six hundred million years!"_

_"But Inu-"_

_"NO! Go find someone else who's mind you can screw with!"_

_Mrs. Higurashi rubbed her temples. She was trying to be patient, she really was. But like Kagome said, he had a way of bringing the worst in people._

_Now, Mrs. Higurashi had an almost infinite amount of patients, but on the few occasions that she did lose her temper…well, let us just say Inu-Yasha was about to find out._

_"Inu-Yasha. It's been proven that these things are able to do quiet a bit of help-"_

_"NEVER"_

_That was it. The last of her restraint broke._

_"INU-YASHA. YOU WILL TAKE THESE TAPES, LISTEN TO THEM AT NIGHT, AND YOU WILL NOT WHINE. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"_

_Her voice had changed to match a demon's, and she had backed Inu-Yasha to a wall. Her eyes were shadowed though there seemed to be an evil glow to them. The aura Kagome got when she was at her maddest now appeared behind Mrs. Higrurashi, only hers was more scary than powerful. Inu-Yasha was now curled up and whimpering and whining softly as his whole body shook as badly as if someone had thrown him into the North Pole naked. It was pretty bad when you could give a hanyou the ooby gobbies._

_"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD? TRUST ME; YOU DO NOT WANT ME TO ASK YOU AGAIN. KAPEESH?"_

_"Kape-kape-kap- yes."_

_"Good. Now, lets have some tea now," Mrs. Higurashi seemed back to normal as she set about preparing the drinks._

_Inu-Yasha just sat there in the corner whimpering softly, afraid that Kagome's mom would snap off at him again._

'Now I DEFINATLY know where Kagome got it.'

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Good morning Mom, Inu-Yasha." Kagome said cheerfully as she ambled down the stairs.

Inu-Yasha, (who was still in the corner) looked up and lunged behind her shouting,

"_SANCTUARY!"_

He just stayed behind her the rest of the time shaking as Kagome and her mom shared looks.

"You lost it again?"

"Yep."

Kagome turned and smiled at the angry hanyou. He hated it, but he was scared. To a mortal woman no less! How humiliating! He could fight demons, chase down Naraku, and argue with Kagome, yet he could be intimidated by this small excuse of a female? Oh was he glad no one else witnessed that.

To wrapped up in his thoughts he was, to notice Kagome smiling in a small and sympathetic way.

"Why do you think I'm always such a Mama's girl?" Kagome asked laughing.

"Huh?"

"Oh come on. People may get along well with their parents, but my relationship seemed a bit too sweet to be true. We do naturally get along, but I don't argue with her too much because… well… you've seen how bad she gets if you push her hard enough."

"That's putting it mildly." Inu-Yasha replied his face sour and his voice acid.

Kagome just laughed and picked up her bag. It was then that she noticed his own bag. It was not a tent like hers, only about six by six inches, and had hand strings.

"Hey Inu-Yasha? What… what is in that bag?"

Naturally Inu-Yasha panicked. Kagome saw this and as he stumbled to answer she braced herself. She had learned that when he panicked, words of hurt were soon to answer.

Inu-Yasha knew too. He did not want to argue with her after just a few hours of forgiveness, nor did he want her to know what was in the bag.

"Keh. Ain't any of yer business wench. Just some stuff your mom thought would help me out."

Inu-Yasha surprised both of them. They had both expected him to explode, or at least act on impulse, yet his answer was fairly…good, considering whom we were talking about. Kagome decided not to jinx it and just go.

"Well…okay. Lets head back before the others get to upset."

"Keh."

Inu-Yasha strode forward and scooped up her bag along with his and set out.

"Thanks Inu-Yasha…" a normal human would not have even heard it, but he had.

When Kagome had woken up that morning she had rolled out of bed and landed on her shoulder. By the time she had gotten into the shower it had bruised an ugly purple color. Not visible through her clothes, it hurt a little every time anything was put on it. Inu-Yasha could smell her pain, not to mention see her discomfort at holding things.

Inu-Yasha blushed lightly, glad he was upfront so it wasn't visible to her, and said just loud enough for her to hear,

"Ain't nothing to thank wench. It hurt you and doesn't bother me, so might as well."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Well, well? Considering I had to do this on my own I think its pretty good. I ask for a little help and what do I get? Nothing. Well, that's not true. ONE person had the decency to offer me some help.

Come on guys! I just asked for a little help to finish this chapter and I only get one person. Have a heart people!

Anywho, I know a lot of people wanted more Inu and Kags interaction, so I added it along with Inu and mom, and Kenishi and everyone.

Next chapter Kags meets Kenishi. Will she get a new pup to adopt? Or will she get a rival for Shippo's heart?

I know its not much of a cliffhanger, but I hate it when authers do that to me and don't update for days, so I wont do it to you.

_**READ AND REVIEW**_

See ya!

Lil' Pup out

P.S.

I know Inu was OOC


	10. Little Talks between Kits

Hiya people! How are ya? For the next two weeks or so my teacher is allowing me to write this during class in place of my writing assignments. So every two or three days for about two weeks you might get frequent updates. Hopefully.

KIKI: don't promises if ya can't keep it bitch.

I never promised. I said 'might.'

Now then. Kiki, you are looking especially nice today…

KIKI: Disclaimer?

Disclaimer.

KIKI: ……

Disclaimer: Lil' Pups a bitch that don't own shit 

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"When are they coming?"

"Are they almost here?"

"Do you think they have pocky?"

"What are they like?"

"When's lunch?"

"What's pocky?"

"Will you two be _quiet_ long enough to have an answer?" Sango had had enough. Ever sense they had allowed Kenishi to come the two had asked questions non-stop. And that was almost three hours ago.

"I am sorry. I was just curious. I had no intent to bother, or upset you." Kenishi said softly looking down.

Sango smiled. Then frowned. Kenishi was being polite again, that was good. But she seemed to do that only when she felt unsettled.

_'Well, they are kitsunes…. They are _prone_ to being a bit bothersome…. Maybe I shouldn't have told them to be quiet…. Kenishi is still too uncomfortable around anyone but Shippo.' _

She made a mental note of that for future reference.

"It is alright. You are a young kitsune. No harm has been done." Miroku now smiled. Kenishi was cute. It wasn't 'bare my child' age yet, but she needed to be reassured that her company was enjoyed.

Sango shot him a thankful look. It really stopped her from having to apologize. Miroku just smiled one of his heart melting smiles. He was sitting right next to her, so he reached over, and just as Sango expected him to tuch her ass, he wrapped his arm around her waist. She blushed, but laid her head on his shoulder. As long as he wasn't being a pervert, might as well enjoy the moment. She was too embarrassed to notice the looks shared by Shippo and Kenishi.

"As for your questions, the will be here soon, yes they should be close, yes they most likely have pocky, and your question will need more time Kenishi. You see Kagome is kind, sweet, and caring. She's the best friend a person could ask for. Inu-Yasha is loud, rude, annoying, loyal, protective, irrational, impulsive, filthy mouthed- and… _right_ behind me?" Miroku finished nervously as he saw his friends stifle giggles and look at something behind him.

"Mirooookuuuuu." The said person heard loud cracking noises, behind him, that he _knew_ belonged to Inu-Yasha's claws.

"I should run now right?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"YES"

"Oh... Okay… AHHHHHHHH!" With that last word (If it could be called so) the chase began.

The amused members of the hut watched for awhile, up until Inu-Yasha and Miroku ran out of the hut. Then they heard a strangled gurgle.

"Well, what's happened sense I was gone? Anything new?" Kagome's voice snapped the others out of their laughing fit.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled and laughed as he jumped on Kagome, who was now used to this and caught him and giggled at her adopted pup's antics.

"Kagome guess what! I made a new friend! Her names Kenishi, she's an orphan just like me, she's really nice, and-"

As Shippo rambled on, Kenishi felt as though a cold dagger was being run through her. She did not need to think to know it was jealousy knocking at her. She had felt it a lot as she was growing up. She would hide in the shadows as families would laugh and play together. It tore her apart watching it, for she knew she would never have such a luxury. At the same time she could not help but watch. She would imagine it were she there, with her parents, or rather what she thought they would look like, and her jealousy grew.

But what she could not understand is why she would get jealous over the fact that this young woman had Shippo's undivided attention.

But she did. She felt an intense hatred at that moment. She wanted to go kill something. Preferably the young miko. But she did not. She just stood there, smiling her perfected mask of a smile, her head cocked, looking curious.

"-Do you have any pocky for us?"

Shippo's sudden request for this unidentified food brought her out of her daze.

"Yes Shippo. Right here. But…who's that adorable little kit over there?"

Kenishi blushed lightly. The hatred suddenly fell away; the woman obviously deserved her respect. She had complimented her. A youkai. An orphan. A curse. Like she would compliment a real person.

She felt ashamed for her earlier reaction.

"That's my friend. Kenishi. Come on Kenishi. You wanted to meet her remember?"

Shippo said this as he jumped down and raced toward Kenishi.

He started to tug/pull on her kimono. He dragged her out of her corner and in front of the kneeling Kagome.

"H-hi." Kenishi whispered softly while staring at the ground.

"Hi. My name's Kagome. Can you look at me so I can see how adorable you are?"

Blushing, Kenishi looked up and straight into the older female's eyes. Hearing her gasp she expected to be shunned. But what happened next she did not even begin to have expected.

"OH! She…is…so-o-o-o… CUTE!" With no warning what so ever, Kagome reached over quickly and hugged the kit to her tightly.

Kenishi, of course, not quite used to Kagome's sudden outburst was, to say the least, shocked to the core and back six times over.

(For those of you that don't know me, I have this sort of scale for something happening over again. Here it is.

1-nothin'

2-a bit interesting.

3-what the?

4-getting there.

5-not good. Not good at all.

6-Bad. Really really bad.

7-Run, run for your life dammit all!)

By the time Kenishi fully relaxed Kagome had shifted her so it was more of a cuddle.

"Oh! Her hairs so soft, it's silky! And it's so red and healthy looking, look at her tails! They're just as soft as her hair! And they're so long! And her cute little eyes, and her little chubby cheeks, oooohh! She is just _too _cute!"

Kenishi shifted herself some more, until she was being held like an infant. She remembered what Shippo had said earlier about Kagome becoming like a mother to her, and silently agreed.

Speaking of Shippo, he was currently smiling at the two. He found himself quite pleased that he had been the one to help find Kenishi her new family.

Suddenly Kenishi jerked up and frowned.

"What's wrong Kenishi? Are you hurt?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Kenishi looked up at Kagome with the uppermost seriousness. She squinted, looking as though concentrating.

"What's this 'pocky' everyone keeps going on about? Is it something you play tricks with?"

Silence.

Then a burst of laughter enough the shake the small hut, added with the laughter of the two who had abandoned their chase after Miroku had gone unconscious the third time.

"What? What? What did I do? Did I do something bad? Am I… a bad girl?"

Kagome and Shippo instantly stopped laughing.

"NO! No, you didn't do anything wrong. I guess we've all gotten so used to what Kagome brings from her world that we forget we didn't always know either. We used to attack some of the things." Shippo said smiling quietly.

"'From her world?'"

"We'll explain later"

"So I did nothing? I am a good girl?"

"Yes, you are a very good girl. Shippo, why don't you give her some pocky to try?" Kagome said kindly.

"Sure." Shippo walked to Kenishi and held out the food. Seeing her confused look he whispered an explanation.

"You eat it. It's really very good. You'll like it."

Hesitantly, but quickly, Kenishi plucked it from his grasp and unwrapped it.

The others all stared at her encouragingly, all but Inu-Yasha, who stared at her with raised eyebrows.

Before she could rethink it, she stuffed half of it in her mouth.

Shippo leaned forward expectantly. Kenishi looked up at him, her eyes the very meaning of shock.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it?" Shippo asked worriedly.

"I-i-it's…I…. This is…the best…. Food…. I've ever eaten." She stated eyes wide as they have ever seen them.

No other warning and she stuffed the rest into her mouth quickly.

"Is there more?"

"Yeah…but it's mine…"

"Can I have some more? Please? Please?"

"Um…. It's mine…."

"Please? Gimme some!"

"NO!"

"Yes! Don't start something if ya can't finish it!"

"It's mine!"

"Share!"

"Gimme gimme never gets!"

"Come _on_ Shippo!"

"I SAID NO!"

Suddenly the two were at each other's throats fighting for the pocky that Shippo held.

"Shippo! Kenishi! Stop this right now!" Kagome's voice boomed.

The two stopped immediately. They turned toward Kagome with guilty looks on their faces.

Kagome bent down and picked up Shippo.

"Shippo, you really need to share. You've had pocky almost every day for three years. -"

"But-"

"Shippo, I think she would really appreciate it. You don't have to give her all of them, just split them up. Next time I go home I'll be sure to pack more for the both of you. For now, you need to share. Okay?"

"Ooookaaay." Shippo sighed. In all honesty she had him when she said Kenishi would appreciate it.

"Good boy. I think it will make her very happy."

Kagome smiled and cuddled Shippo as he hugged her back.

Kenishi felt another sharp stab of jealousy. She could not figure out why this time though. All she did know was that she did not want to hate Kagome.

When Kagome put Shippo down the feeling dispersed, as though it had never been there to begin with.

"Here ya go!" Shippo chirped happily as he handed her the pocky.

"Thanks." She whispered softly.

Silence once again enveloped the hut.

"So, what's yer story?" Inu-Yasha finally asked.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

LATER:

"Poor kid!" Kagome said hugging the female pup again.

The warm feeling that only Kagome could cause filled Kenishi.

"Yeah. So Miroku, Sango, and Keade said she was allowed to travel with us!" Shippo screamed happily.

"YAY!" Kagome clapped.

"WHAT!" Inu-Yasha screamed.

"There is no way in Hell or Earth that we are taking another brat with us! Shippo slows us down enough! We don't need another snot nosed pup getting in the way!"

Kenishi looked down as her chin trembled; though her eyes remained dry.

Shippo saw this and was infuriated.

"You big butthead! How can you be so mean! She doesn't have anywhere else to go, and Keade doesn't have time to take care of her! How can you not care?"

"Inu-Yasha" Kagome said in her warning tone.

"Uh-oh."

"SIT!"

**_THUD_**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Sorry about earlier Inu-Yasha."

"Feh. I carry your stuff and ya sit me. What a strange and mixed up world we live in. I thought you were suppose to say 'thank you' not 'sit'"

"I did say thank you, you said there was nothing to thank."

"OH, so just because I didn't want to be thanked meant I wanted to be sat, right?"

"…"

"Thought so."

It was now night, everyone had gone to bed after reassuring Kenishi that she was able to come, and that they did not mind.

Everyone but Inu-Yasha and Kagome anyway. Right after the incantation had worn off Inu-Yasha had run off. Kagome, as usual, had followed a few hours later. She searched for a while; he had not gone to the Goshinboku so it was not quick work.

She had eventually just gone over to a nearby river. She just sat there awhile before Inu-Yasha came and just sat by her. After he ranted on a bit about how dangerous it was to run around he had just sat there, quiet as the spirits themselves.

"I didn't mean to s-i-t you."

"Coulda fooled me."

"You hurt Kenishi's feelings. I had to say something."

"So you had to say 'sit'?"

"It was a reflex. I guess I've said it so often; it's just the first thing that comes to mind. I'm sorry. I'll try not to say it every time you say or do anything wrong."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just because I can say it doesn't mean I should. I mean, if it were me, I know I would get just as upset about it as you do to me. I never really thought about until..."

Kagome did not finish her statement. It was not necessary. They both knew she was referring to the argument just two days before.

Neither said anything. The night around them just seemed to lull at them. Trying to coax them into sleep.

"She's a hanyou." Inu-Yasha whispered into Kagome's ear.

The small wind in her ears sent a shiver through her, causing her to take a minute or two to decipher what he just said.

"W-who?" She managed, less than pure thoughts running in her mind.

"That Kenishi brat."

"Don't call her that."

"Fine. But she is."

"How can you tell? She looks full-fledged. And if she didn't smell like a full youkai Shippo would have commented."

"My nose is sharper than Shippo's. On top of his age he's a kitsune. They aren't made for hunting or half the things I use mine for," He replied arrogantly.

"Always a reason for your greatness, huh?" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Plus…I'm a hanyou. It's hard to not notice when someone suffers for the same reasons you do," he added softly.

Kagome's look softened as she turned to him.

"Inu-Yasha…I know your past isn't all that great…but you do realize you're not alone anymore right?"

"Yeah…I know…"

"You have Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Shippo, now Kenishi, and you'll always have me."

_'Even if you won't take me'_ she thought sadly.

"I…know…"

Silence.

The half moon glowed a light silver and reflected of the water, giving the surrounding area and even softer silver color. The gold light of the fireflies illuminated the trees with a warm glow; the soft white fog gave the place an ethereal glow.

"It looks like something out of a fairytale," Kagome breathed softly.

"Eh?"

"Well doesn't it? I mean _Yawn_ I know you've . . . heard those stories . . . that I . . . always read... to Shippo . . ." As Kagome spoke, the warm night had done its deed and wrapped itself around her until she fell asleep. Her body drooped, slightly, until she fell against Inu-Yasha's side.

Inu-Yasha blushed softly and soon joined Kagome in the sleeping realm as the night closed in on them, a warm blanket of dreams.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"See? See? I told ya!"

"Yeah! Your right!"

"Well I have been traveling with them for three years. Almost four."

"And you say they ignore it?"

"Well, not so much ignore it as are unaware of it."

"What do you mean Shippo?"

"Well, Inu-Yasha doesn't really have the best of pasts. It sort of affects his present ideas."

As Shippo explained the whole Kikyou-Kagome-Inu circle, the walked back to the hut.

They had both pretended to be asleep, Shippo having told about how the two liked each other.

Kenishi and Shippo, of course, decided they wanted to see what would happen when they knew Kagome would follow.

They had lost Kagome, but found Inu-Yasha.

At first they panicked, like Inu-Yasha said they were not meant for hunting. If they could smell him now, he should have smelt them sooner.

Took them a little to realize they were up wind, so he could not notice them. They followed him until he found Kagome and witnessed the little scene.

"Wow. That's quiet a story." Kenishi replied quietly to the end.

"So he promised to go to hell with the clay pot miko?"

"Yeah. It's kinda, okay, _really_ sad sense Kagome doesn't want him to,"

"Why doesn't she ask him not to go?"

"I asked her that once," a sad smile mad its way to Shippo's face as he looked up at the stars.

"She said, 'part of love is being able to let go. Being able to ignore some of your own pain to see the one you care for happy'"

"But she is not just ignoring _some_ of her pain; she is ignoring _all_ of it!"

"I know. But if there is one thing she and Inu-Yasha have in common, it's being stubborn to a fault. I tried, Sango tried, Miroku tried, Keade tried, but we can't change her mind."

"Man. I thought I was stubborn. You'd think when everyone tries to tell you something's wrong you'd get the hint."

"Yeah. It's worse then that though."

"What do you mean? How can it be worse?" Kenishi asked frowning.

"Because Inu-Yasha will go to hell alone"

"I thought you said this Kikyo person was taking him? Wouldn't that mean she was going to?"

"It _would_. But the circumstances are different. Remember what I said about Kagome's soul being taken out?"

"Yeah"

"Well, if Kikyo dies, her soul goes back into Kagome. Not to hell. Kikyo knows this, but she wants Inu-Yasha dead. Not with her."

"So he would end up alone."

"Yeah."

"And she still wants to take him?"

"Like I said, she wants him dead not with her." Shippo said mournfully.

"How do you know all this? I doubt the others would talk about it right in front of you."

"Well, it's logic. Why would the rest of Kagome's soul go to hell when it already has a place it should be? It would naturally go were it's needed. Dead souls aren't needed, so they go where ever they go, but Kagome isn't dead. Plus, I overheard them when they thought I was asleep. I pretend to sleep a lot."

"Thought so"

"Kagome doesn't know."

"That explains why she won't stop him."

"Yeah. If she did, it wouldn't matter if she loved him or not, she would stop him"

"That definitely makes more sense. Why don't you guys tell her?"

"Well, I'm not even supposed to know. As for the others… I don't know. They do things I don't understand. I guess its because I'm youkai. In human ages I'm a lot older then they are. So it cant be that. Sometimes their decisions make things better than my ideas would, but sometimes it causes more heartache. I just have to trust them for now. If I need to, I will tell them."

"Maybe they just need a little push," Kenishi whispered, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Maybe they do. Lets finish planning in the morning"

(Kitsune Nature at Work. Detour on….No where. You gotta keep reading!)

The two walked quietly a little ways.

"Is Kagome Inu-Yasha's chosen one?"

"What?" Shippo nearly tripped in surprise. That was completely threw him off.

"That was random."

"Well, yeah. But I'm curious."

"Why did you ask though. Something must have _made_ you curious."

"I smell Inu-Yasha's scent claim on Kagome." Kenishi said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. I don't understand that either. Kikyo has one too, only not as strong."

"TWO?"

"Yeah. I didn't think it was allowed, one of the scents should reject him sense he should only have one chosen one. The scent would only stay on the true chosen one. Yet the scent sticks on both of them."

"Didn't you say Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation?" Kenishi said after a moment.

"Yeah. That's probably why. That does answer _one_ question."

"What?" Kenishi asked cocking her little head as the entered the hut.

"One of them _is_ his chosen one. One of them _will _be his mate."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Well? I kind of like this chapter. I added a little of what everyone asked. San/Mir, Kag/Inu and not boyfriend girlfriend, yet closer than brother and sister Ken/Ship.

Well, just a question for the future of this fic.

**_DO YOU GUYS WANT A SESSHOMARU & KAGURA PAIRING IN THIS?_**

_**TO ANSWER:**_

_**READ AND REVIEW**_

See ya!

Lil' Pup out


	11. Sesshomaru's Attraction

Hiya people! Sorry for the long absence, end of the school year and my other story. I almost forgot I even made this one! The other one just interests me more. For a while I even thought of ending this one, but I remember the response I got last time and decided against it. Too many people enjoy this fic.

By the way, Kiki is a little sick. She managed to help me with this chapter, but she can't appear today.

Sorry for those who were looking forward to her ranting!

This chapter is short, it just starts the plot of the story up. Next one I will make it up, I promise!

**Disclaimer: feh. No I don't own Inu-Yasha. If I did I wouldn't be here now would I?**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Far away from the forest that bares Inu-Yasha's name, a place of death grew.

With soil red from the blood of enemies long sense strewn, trees and grass dead from the poison overhead, a female figure stood on the small cliff overlooking it all.

She watched as the swirling miasma shifted apart only to come together in a different way, and she felt the evil of the lands grow to frightening status.

But she was not afraid. She had lived with the most vile hanyou to ever walk the earth, she had little fears and many scars on her soul as a result.

"So it begins." Were her whispered words. A figure landed behind her, tall and regal as they come.

"What do you make of it, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked turning to stare at the handsome youkai.

"I would rather know what you are up to. And on my lands." He spoke in his monotone voice. "Speak or I will kill you."

"Really now? I have nothing to do with this, I control wind not evil," though she dared not show it, she was hurt.

She had no idea what had happened sense her death, only just woken up three days ago, and the man she had come to terms with on her love spoke in such a way to her.

"Why are you here?"

"I suppose the same reason you are. I sensed the demonic aura and decided to investigate. I had no idea you would not want my presence in your lands. I shall leave you if that is what you so wish." She replied as she took a feather out of her hair and transformed it.

Just as she was about to climb on it, he spoke.

"That is not what I meant. I meant, why are you here. You died. I witnessed it. And your smell. . . it is different. You have separated yourself from Naraku." His gaze on her had hardened in that unique way of his.

He would not stand it if this were not her. If someone were trying to play a trick, they would suffer. Not only were they attempting to make a fool of Sesshomaru, they where using _her_. He did not understand why, but the thought of someone toying with her memory put a slash of anger foreign to him.

She turned to him with full eyes. They were like a child's. Nothing hiding what they felt, just allowing him to handle her emotions as he pleased.

There was sadness, confusion, pain, sufferance, regret, and so many more emotions he could not read. But the emotion that stood out to him was loneliness. He knew that emotion well. Oh so well.

"I. . . I don't know. . . I remember dying. . . . But about three days ago. . .it was like I was asleep, I just woke up. . .I don't remember what happened. . . . It was near here, I know that much. . .,and I heard Naraku had been defeated. . . .I. . .I just don't know what to do, or what happened. . .or even where to go. . . .." she looked pleadingly up at him, as though he could do something to stop the pain she felt.

Oh kami how he wanted to. Her new smell was making it hard for him to keep his emotionless façade on. Her smell now consisted of roses with fresh cut spring grass, strewn with something so clean, so pure, it was impossible to place. Probably the smell of the wind she controlled.

_'I wonder if she even knows she is in heat. This new smell is already too much, but if she is beginning to go into heat. . .'_

He allowed his train of thought to stop, least he lost control, and turned her to face him.

"You will come with me to my castle," it was not a question, it was a statement.

Her eyes widened as she stared at him.

"B-but why. . .?"

"I need someone to watch after Rin. Jaken has proved to be incapable of this, not to mention she is reaching the age where she will need someone to explain. . .how females work. I would rather not step on such delicate grounds. She seems to have taken a liking to you, and you have proved already to be a descent warrior. You will protect her well." He explained dryly.

"Are you sure my lord?" the woman whispered.

"I have already said my reasons. And you will make better company than the toad."

"Yes Sesshomaru. But what about this new evil? It was the original reason we both came, might as well speak of it."

"I do not know much about it, though I get the feeling it has to do with my brother. Everything that goes wrong seems to be tied back to him eventually. . .

"now come. We must get back to the castle before night falls. . . . .Kagura,"

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Well, you like? Sesshomaru is a bit OCC, but it is difficult to write him as he would normally be while having him attracted to someone. Especially when that someone is in heat. . .

Well aint that a kick in the pants thought. The new evil about to plague the Inu group starts off as miasma.

Now then, any ideas how I can weave these two into the story with Inu and the others without the two brothers killing each other? Or losing limbs?

Send in your thoughts!

_**READ AND REVIEW OR SUFFER NO UPDATES! (This time I mean like . . . ever!)**_

See ya!

Lil' Pup out.


	12. Twins

Hiya people! Sorry for the long break, a plug-in thing on my computer fell inside of it, so I couldn't turn it on and type on it. I used my mom's computer to check my account but my mom wouldn't let me save anything.

By the way, Kiki's lost. Again. Probably to get drunk and rub it in my face that I'm not allowed. Again. ANYONE SEEN HER?

**Disclaimer: NO, if I owned Inu-Yasha, Kikyo would be instead of a dead psychotic clay pot bitch, a really dead psychotic clay pot bitch who didn't screw with peoples lives.**

**_Warning_: This is just a side story and has nothing to do with the other parts. It basically just shows how Ken and Ship's relationship is coming along. It holds no important value, so if you don't want to read then don't. No biggy. I just decided you guys would want an update.**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Kagome! Inu-Yasha's peeking!" Kenishi and Shippo sang as they danced together.

"SI-" Kagome stopped herself mid-sentence. She had promised not to sit him as much, and hadn't for over a month now.

"Inu-Yasha, why the hell are _you_ peeping? Don't tell me Miroku's been teaching you things," Sango hissed while staring at him with a look that promised death if he was to say anything _remotely_ similar yes.

"NO! Miroku needs to help me hunt and went missing an hour ago! Sense you guys are taking a bath I thought for sure he'd be here." Inu-Yasha replied haughtily as he turned away from the girls.

"Yeah right! You usually hunt by yourself, why would you just suddenly need help? You just wanted to peek!" Kagome growled. She and Sango were now hiding behind some bushes dressing while Kenishi and Shippo stood guard.

"Because he wanted me to teach him how to hunt. I promised. And besides, what in all of the seven bloody hells is there to _want _to even look at?" he snarled.

"SI-" Kagome stopped again.

"You actually promised to help the lech?" Sango muttered as she finished dressing.

"Actually . . . well . . . he had some sak'e and . . . yeah . . . um . . ." Inu-Yasha wasn't even looking at them while he stuttered. There was a light embarrassed flush on his face.

"Lemme guess. He offered you some, you said yes, he got you good and drunk, played a game with you that he _knew_ you would lose in your state, with a twist that the loser has to do one thing the winner says." Kagome said thoughtfully, "You lost, he asked you to teach him how to hunt, you were too drunk to say no, he made you promise, then, when you were sober, he told you what happened, and that it would increase his chances with females. Is that right?"

"Well aren't you _BLUNT?_" he muttered sulkily. He was still trying to get the mental image of Kagome naked out of his mind. It was making him feel . . . uncomfortable. But he rather liked the feeling.

"Actually we were at an inn and my and Sango's room was right next to yours, I was sitting with my back against the wall studying and heard everything." Kagome stated as she walked back to camp.

"And you didn't do anything to _stop_ it?" he yelled running after her.

Kagome stopped for a second, but didn't look back. She didn't say anything until she reached her bag and pulled out a book.

"You would have just yelled that you didn't need a weak human like me to help you. Wouldn't you have?" she didn't look at him.

". . ." Inu-Yasha just turned away.

Kagome looked up for a second, then opened her book and began reading.

"Thought so," She whispered quietly to herself.

"Kagome?" Kenishi tugged at Kagome's shirt as she and Shippo plopped onto her lap. "Why are you so . . . factual?"

"You keep stating things." Shippo told her.

"Are you okay?" Kenishi asked worriedly.

"You've been like this for a while now," Shippo said with equal worry.

Kagome smiled at the them.

"How do you two do that twin thing?"

"What twin thing?" the duo asked, once again in perfect harmony as they tilted their heads to look up at her together.

"That thing were either you both say something at the same time or one of you starts to say something and the other one finishes it. Sometimes you two even do the exact same actions at the exact same time like you've practiced or something,"

Kenishi and Shippo turned to look at each other and back up symmetrically.

"No idea . . . didn't . . ." Shippo started.

"Even notice it . . . just happens . . ." Kenishi went on.

"When we seem to know what the other is thinking . . . lately . . ." Shippo continued.

"It's almost like we can read each others mind. . . we don't . . .," Kenishi muttered.

"Even need to talk to have a conversation all the time . . . it's really . . .," Shippo looked dazed.

"Kind of strange you know?" Kenishi finished with an equally dazed look.

They didn't even seem to realize that they were doing it right then.

Kagome laughed.

"Wish I could do that with Sango. It would reduce the chance of certain males listening in on our conversations and understanding 'em. But yeah, I'm fine. Just some . . . personal problems. They'll clear up soon." Kagome chirped.

"Yeah, until next month." Inu-Yasha smirked, "then she'll be like this all over again. Or she might just be bad tempered like she usually is around this time, with a mood swing to scare even Sesshomaru."

"Inu-Yasha . . . SIT BOY!"

_**CRASH**_

None of them seemed to have noticed a certain lecherous houshi hiding in the tree above the bush the girls had been dressing in.

No one seemed to see Miroku as he sat on the tree looking as though he had just taking a glimpse of paradise.

At least, it _seemed_ that way, until a giant ass boomerang came outta nowhere and hit him square on the head, knocking him unconscious.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Well? I just wrote this sense it's been so long sense my last update, and I need to get back onto the typing mood.

_**READ AND REVIEW**_

See ya!

Lil' Pup out


	13. Hearts

Hiya people! Have you ever had that feeling like if anything can go wrong, even the little things, it all will? Well that's what's been happening to me. You see, a friend I've known for years just moved to Malaysia, a friend's sister died, we moved, my radio broke, I started high school, my 14th birthday sucked ass, and my brother has been kicking his annoyance into overdrive. Just to name a few things.

KIKI: Just get it over with you frickin' fucked up ass sucking bitch.

As you can see Kiki's back. Speaking of which, considering I just spent a month and a half trying to find you and end up spending a years worth of baby-sitting money on bail because you got drunk and picked a fight _inside _the police station and kissed the chief, I think it wouldn't kill you to be even just a bit nicer.

KIKI: You said you wouldn't tell! You swore, you swore, you swore, you swore!

No I didn't.

KIKI: Oh. Yeah. Well . . . you should have!

Well I didn't. Now do the disclaimer before I tell more of your little adventure.

KIKI: Bitch, you wouldn't dare.

Really? You honestly want to try me? You think I wont?

KIKI: I thi- I think you wont.

Well, she went all the way to New York and right on top of the Lady of Liberty she-

**Disclaimer: Lil' Pup doesn't not own Inu-Yasha and is a . . . never mind. Not worth the risk.**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Lady Kagura!" Little Rin squealed as she saw who had returned with her lord.

"Your back, your back! Sesshomaru-sama said we'd never get to see you again, but your back! Did you two have a fight? Is that why we haven't seen you in so long?" Rin wrapped her arms tightly across the woman's waist and squeezed.

Kagura stood frozen for a few moments. No one had ever hugged her before. . . no one. . .

"Kagura-sama?"

A small smile graced Kagura's lips. She gently laid a hand on Rin's back and spoke in soft, sad tones,

"No. We didn't have a fight. I just . . . drifted away for awhile."

Rin looked up curiously.

_'Why is Kagura-sama acting so strange? She seems almost frail. The last time I saw her she was so strong and seemed to not care what anyone thought of her. Not even Sesshomaru seemed to be able to put much more than a crack on her.'_

"Umm, Kagura-sama? Now that you're here . . . your not going away again are you? Rin wants you to stay." She looked up at Kagura with a genuine look of hope.

"She won't leave. From now on she is to take care of you. Obey her well, Rin. I grow weary of chasing after you." Sesshomaru spoke.

At this, Jaken, who had been watching the wind witch with intense hatred, ruffled indignantly.

"B-but but my lord! _I _am supposed to take care of her! And that wind witch has kidnapped Rin once before. How do you know she won't attempt it again?" Jaken squawked.

"You cannot seem to take proper care of her. And unless you wish to explain how women work I suggest you do not insist upon it," Sesshomaru spoke in his warning tone and then walked away.

Jaken waited until his lord was out of hearing distance, even for Sesshomaru, and rounded on Kagura.

"Look you. I don't know what you're trying to pull, but if you harm Rin I _will_ hurt you."

Kagura raised an eyebrow then turned to Rin.

"Why look, Rin. The toad is worried for you."

Rin smiled. She knew what Kagura was trying to do. She turned to Jaken.

"Awww, Master Jaken, that's so sweet. I didn't know you _cared_ so much."

"**_WHAT?_** I am not worried for your sake, I am worried for mine! If I let anything happen to you, even outside of my care, Lord Sesshomaru would kill me!" He panicked.

"OH? So then let's go tell Sesshomaru you don't care if something happens to me!" Rin yelled as she ran toward Sesshomaru.

"What! What! Wait, you misunderstand Rin! Don't tell my lord that!" Jaken wailed as he hurried after her.

"Only if you'll get me some sweets next time we go to a village."

"I can't just go waltzing into a village! You know that you annoy-"

"Lord Sesshomaru! Guess what I found out!"

"All right! All right!"

"I found out that . . .."

"NO!"

"A caterpillar turns into a butterfly. Isn't amazing how something so icky and ugly turns into something so very pretty . . .?"

The twos voices faded as they ran off. Kagura would soon have to chase after them to keep Rin within eyesight.

Kagura just smiled after them. For a girl as sweet as Rin, Rin knew how to get just what she wanted. Maybe she could take Rin under her wind and teach her some things . . .

She couldn't get the girls last statement out of her head.

_'Isn't it amazing how something so icky and ugly turns into something so very pretty?'_

It was just intended as an innocent remark, but Kagura could not help but think about it. Could she, Kagura, wind sorceress, born of Naraku, be like the butterfly? Oh, she was attractive enough, but that's not what she meant.

She had been born of Naraku. That was the icky part. But what she did, how little she cared of anyone else's suffering short of her own, _that_ was what made her ugly inside. She had cared for Kohaku. But only because she saw a bit of herself in him. And she had cared for Kanna. But Kanna only because she could care about nothing and go where she pleased. Kagura was jealous of her ability to detach herself from things. And after awhile that jealousy gave way to bitter affection. But the two of them had been the only company she knew would continue to come. She was bored and needed someone to talk to. If they had been strangers on the street she would have killed them on the street. In a strange way, much as she hated and it pained her to admit it, she had been a bit like Naraku. She had found use for them and so had in a sense befriended and worried about them. Not for them. For herself. If they died, she would be alone. Her friendship with them was just to spare herself some pain. It had little, if anything, to do with them. It was more of a no choice friendship really.

But she now voluntarily cared for Rin, and, even thought it would take some time to admit it to anyone beside herself, she cared deeply for Sesshomaru. This time it was not forced. It was out of real affection that she smiled at them. Cared for them. And it was out of love she was more than willing to die for them. And to think how little she knew of them. If just this small amount had awoken this softer side of her, could even more of them turn her into a butterfly, able to fly gently through the air without a cold hateful air about her? Or was her want of change making her a bit like Naraku again?

She shook her head again. It was becoming too difficult to think about it.

Kagura shifted her attention to the lands near the large castle. The sun was setting now. Kagura thought back to that morning, before she saw Sesshomaru, and smirked. She had had no home, and had wondered where she would have to go to find her home. She'd never had a home, a real home before, so how was she to recognize one if by chance she found it?

But now it seemed so very clear.

"Home . . . _this_ is my home. . . from now on, I swear my soul to protecting these lands along side Sesshomaru. . . and I swear on my life to protect the girl . . . I'll teach her to protect herself and to sack the toad. . ." Kagura smiled,

_**"THAT SHALL BE MY PURPOSE,"**_

"Come _on_ Kagome. You must have sensed a jewel fragment by now. It's been almost two months since you last sensed one." Inu-Yasha growled.

"Well I _don't_ so please just quit asking me every ten seconds. I'll let you know when I sense one all right? That _is_ my job after all, isn't it? To tell you when I sense a jewel shard?" Kagome huffed angrily.

For the past week she had stopped nearly blurting out 'sit,' so she had had nothing to do to rid herself of her anger. And Inu-Yasha had stopped carrying her for the past three days, and the heat was at least 98F. To top it all off she knew why he was avoiding her, and there was nothing she could do about it!

You see, she and Inu-Yasha had agreed by the first month of their travels that at least a week before her period she would tell him that it was coming. At first it was embarrassing, but Inu-Yasha had made it clear what would happen if she didn't tell him. As clear as if he were explaining it to an other youkai at least. Shippo maybe. But as a human Kagome was completely lost and just stuck to what he said because the words 'danger' and 'more youkai will be coming' had popped up several times. Something involving the words 'in heat.' It threw her off, but she did know that in animals it was when an animal was ready to mate. She didn't really know much about how it all _worked_ with animals, let alone youkai, so she had no choice but to believe him on the things she didn't understand. Anyway, bottom line is if she didn't tell him then things were going to get bad. She understood this.

She noticed he avoided her as well on those times. And lately he seemed to notice even earlier than a week.

But it was hard to tell this month because he had steadily been distancing from her. It was like someone had pulled a curtain between them and had slowly been building a wall there. The not carrying her might just be part of it. But since it was so close to her time of the month she just assumed it wasn't. She knew Inu-Yasha better than anyone, yet there were times when even _she_ couldn't understand his actions. She didn't like those times. And she downright refused to accept the idea that he wasn't carrying her because he just didn't want to. She wanted to believe there was a valid reason, that as soon as she was done with her time he would carry her again just like always.

She was willing to give up so much for him. And she would. But the only thing that kept her going right now in the feudal era is the thought that she was closer to him then even Kikyo. Not as loved maybe, but definitely closer. She knew there were things he would never share with Kikyo that without a second thought he had shared with her.

He had to let her near again. He just had to. At least near him she knew she stood as his closest friend. Family even.

But if he were to push her away. . .

How would she know where she stood in his heart?

"It's not your job. It's your own choice Kagome," Sango said smiling.

"Yeah, Inu-Yasha may be a jerk but he cant make you," Shippo nodded.

"If I remember correctly, you chose to stay with us. You haven't changed your mind on us I hope," Miroku gave her his flirtatious smile as though it would make her want to stay.

If anything it made her want to leave. She and Sango hated it when he looked like that. No matter how innocent he seemed.

"Yeah I guess. I mean, if it were your job you'd be getting something from it wouldn't you? But lately all you seem to get from it is hurt," startled, Kagome looked up.

Inu-Yasha stared down at her. When had he moved so close? And why had he whispered?

Inu-Yasha turned and for a brief moment she thought he was turning away from her again. That nothing had changed. But instead he kneeled down, his usual invitation for her to ride his back.

"You three ride on Kilala. We need to cover more ground. Hang on tight Kagome,"

It seemed she was not the only one making an effort to not accidentally hurt someone.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Well? I thought it was a strange chapter, but I don't really know. I basically just typed and let the words flow out.

I think my chapters are getting better as I go along. Looking back on my first chapter it seems like crap. I thought it had been pretty good back then.

What do you think?

_**READ AND REVIEW.**_

See ya.

Lil' Pup out.


	14. New Enemies

Hiya people! Sorry for the long break. I have no excuse this time. Other than Kiki went on strike, but that only lasted 3 weeks, not months.

**Kiki**: ya know. . . if you really want me to give you ideas faster . . .

Not _that_ badly I'm afraid. . .

**Kiki**: I haven't said anything yet!

It has to do with me giving you permission to find me a 'new life' right?

**Kiki**: well, its like I said, its not technically _new_ when you've never really . . .

If you say it I'm getting myself a new muse.

**Kiki**: well you know what I was going to say anyway. It's like déjà vu with this conversation. It just keeps going on and on.

Just do the disclaimer.

**Kiki**: Bitch!

**Disclaimer: I pledge allegiance to Inu-Yasha, and Rumiko Takahashi, and to the genius of which it stands, one dream, under wishes of 'I own it,' pleading, one hope . . .(You get the picture)**

_**WARNING: due to . . . personal events, this story will be under hiatus until further notice. I will write other stories, but this story has to be put off due to a conflict it's caused.**_

**PS: people have asked me about the new summery, it's due to the plot that's starting in this chapter. And this chapter stinks. I wrote it really fast.**

_**Read --**_

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Deep in the lands of Naraku's death, hidden by the poison vapors, a large egg laid. The toxic gas hung over it, whispering words of the past into its shell.

As lighting struck the small creature inside moved, and almost as though the lightning had been a sign, the egg cracked.

The gas around it started to swirl and turn purple, violently pushing the egg with wails and howls as though to finish telling the creature its secrets.

The egg continued to crack and splinter until a small arm reached out through the shell. The air around it slowed and died, becoming part of the wind, until the creature stepped up through its leather shell. Then with the last of its movements, the wind whispered one last sentence to the newborn creature.

"Kill . . . Kill the half-breed hanyou . . . Kill . . . Inu-Yasha!"

The air was tense and dark. Not a creature lived there. Not a star shone. The only visible thing now was the creature, dark and small, shaped slightly like a human child.

And suddenly, with no reason, the child-creature smiled. A sick, twisted smile one might find on a murderer who has discovered the taste of blood.

"Yes . . . Yes father. . . I will avenge you. . . I will kill this mutt, Inu-Yasha . . . I will take your power as my own . . . and I will kill this hanyou . . . with what he values most and does not realize . . . Yes . . ."

"You have to wonder . . . Hey Shippo, how many shards do you believe are left?" Kenishi asked lazily.

It was another hot day. And not even the demons seemed to wish to venture out into the sun. The only clue there was any life was the Inu group. But the air around the group seemed heavy and tired. Even Inu-Yasha walked a little slower.

Shippo thought for a minute.

He, Kenishi, and Kilala had it best. Shippo and Kenishi rode one either side of Miroku's shoulders while Kilala was on Sango's. Normally they would be riding her, but none of them wanted to feel Kilala's flames today unless absolutely necessary.

"I dunno . . . We still need 2 from Kouga . . . and one from," Shippo looked back at Sango then lowered his voice for Kenishi, "Kohaku. . . But there's a rumor that a demon around here has a shard, maybe more depending on the shards size. . . but all in all that's at least 3 that we know of for sure,"

Kenishi almost burst into tears.

"Ughhhh! It's _so_ hot! Inu-Yasha why can't we stop for a minute? I know you smell the river near by like Shippo and I do!" Kenishi yelled up at him. She had been with the group long enough to know his bark was worse than his bite, and that on a day like this all he would do was yell.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold the phone-"

"What's a phone?" Kenishi whispered to Shippo. Shippo merely shrugged.

"- there's a river near by? And you didn't tell us? Inu-Yasha! We're so stopping. Kenishi, were is it?" Kagome fumed.

"Ah great," Inu-Yasha muttered. He looked up and yelled at Kenishi, "Look what you've started pup! We haven't found a jewel fragment in weeks, we need to keep going, and you have tuh go and tell the bitch there's a place we can stop. Damn fucking pup,"

Kenishi just rolled her eyes.

But Kagome was _pissed_. It was over a 110F, no one was fun in close company. They all sort of stank from sweating too. And yet the 'Great Hanyou Inu-Yasha' couldn't stop to let them at _least_ rest for a few minutes? Not to mention because she was on her last day before her . . . 'Lady Issues' woke up she was extra sensitive so she had to walk in the back of the group. Kagome's limits were broken. She wanted _so_ bad just to sit him . . . but no. She was stronger than this. Right?

"Don't you yell at her! It's not her fault she actually uses her _brain_ once in a while!"

Inu-Yasha looked back so sharply his neck cracked.

"What did you say bitch?"

But he was too late. Kenishi had already pointed out the direction of the river and now everyone was walking toward it. Leaving Inu-Yasha alone. Again.

An anime vein popped out on his head and an anime sweat drop fell from his face. He made fist and started yelling.

"Were dya think yer goin'? Get back here! Kagome!"

"Okay, you've had your rest. Now lets _go_ already."

"Inu-Yasha, I hate to point out the obvious . . . but it's dark out now. What kind of idiot walks in the middle of the night to find a jewel shard?" Shippo growled. He was still mad at Inu-Yasha for yelling at Kenishi earlier. On the plus side, Kagome was back to normal. For now.

"Why you . . ." Inu-Yasha started to get up.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked gently.

He paused.

"What wench?"

"SIT BOY!" she yelled.

**_CRASH._** They all knew it couldn't last.

"The hell wench?" Inu-Yasha screamed. But sense he was kissing dirt, it didn't sound like he was really talking. Thankfully (or maybe regretfully), the group was used to this enough that (excluding Kenishi) they all understood.

"How many times have I told you to leave Shippo and Kenishi alone?" Kagome asked, quite calmly really.

"Umm. . . well you said you wouldn't sit me anymore!" Inu-Yasha panicked. He knew a calm Kagome wasn't a safe thing for him.

"I said I wouldn't _sit_ (**_CRASH_**) you just because I could. I made you _sit_ (**_CRASH_**) because you were being mean to Shippo. So I had to punish you by making you _sit_ (**_CRASH_**) down! If you would stop being so mean to Shippo and Kenishi, I wouldn't be _sit_ting (**_CRASH_**) you so much! Who knows? Maybe if you weren't so mean to them, I wouldn't _sit_ (**_CRASH_**) you at all!" by the end of her speech she was on her feet and screaming at the helpless Inu-Yasha.

"Ohhh . . .eh heh. . .heh. . ." Inu-Yasha twitched.

"Is he dead?" Shippo asked worriedly. Sure, he had been mad at Inu-Yasha, but he didn't want Inu-Yasha _dead_.

"Please, with a head as hard as his, nothing could kill him! Short of his own idiocy anyway," Kagome looked around and calmed down. "Hey, where are Sango and Miroku? They've been really quiet lately. And they keep disappearing. . ."

"Here we are Kagome!"

Kagome turned and smiled.

"Hey guys! So where have you two been . . .?"

Miroku and Sango looked down and blushed slightly. Sango started.

"Well . . . you see we-"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Uh-oh, what have _they_ been up to? I'll tell you this. They weren't making out. This is _such_ an evil place to leave a hiatus. Don't hate me! Please.

_**--And Review!**_

See ya!

Lil' Pup out


	15. AN

Hiya Peoples!

For all you people who have patiently waited for me to update my stories, I apologize and thank you.

I have a valid excuse for it. Well, It may not seem valid to you, but to me it really is.

You see, when summer came around I couldn't update because my computer at home didn't allow an extra window to pop up, which wouldn't let me update without. Then school came along, where I usually update. But the floppy I used to bring the stories to school stayed in my backpack all summer and wound up broken by the time I remembered to pull it out. I managed to get a new floppy, but my mom decided to move my computer downstairs.

That my not seem like a big deal to you, but when she moved my computer downstairs all the chapters I worked on over the summer where erased, and I am not allowed to turn it on 'till she gets the computer disk she needs.

For my **_When to Ask_** readers: I will update when the computer is fixed and I rewrite the chapters. There are only about three or four left. ( oh, and for the Brangelina group, the website didn't go through the review, so please send it to my e-mail)

For my **_Life's Struggles_** readers: Again, I will update when I can, not before.

I would happily write my stories at school, but I only have about two minutes to write each day. It's taken me about four days just to write this.

Well, until next time my **_OH SO LOYAL READERS!!!_**

See ya!

Lil' Pup out.


End file.
